Fighting to Feel: A Trial in Arendelle
by Miss Muse Clues
Summary: Confronted with an ancient law, Elsa must bring Hans back to Arendelle for a trial that could result in execution. Even after Hans tried to assassinate her family and usurp the throne, Elsa isn't sure she can sentence a man to die. Thus Hans begins to see redemption...and maybe love...in the Ice Queen's eyes. Meanwhile, Anna has a secret for Kristoff that will change their lives.
1. Prologue: The Law

_To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

 _Greetings to you, most gracious Highness, on this the first anniversary of your ascension. Allow me to extend to you, on behalf of the people of the Southern Isles, our sincerest congratulations._

 _As a fellow sovereign, you surely understand than even in times of celebrations there are solemn and urgent royal duties that must be adhered to, which is a secondary reasons to which I write to Your Majesty._

 _As you well know, upon the end of The Great Freeze in Arendelle last year,l it was discovered by Your Majesty that my youngest brother, Prince Hans, had committed treason against your kingdom and your people. As you commanded, he was extradited home, where he was imprisoned as a political traitor. He remains in the dungeons of our capital city of Bornholm as of this moment, serving an indefinite punishment mucking our royal stables._

 _However, my advisers and court have discovered a proviso in the laws of the Southern Isles that was written to maintain peace with Arendelle and the Northern Kingdoms. Clause 42F, Subsection 4 of our mandate regarding treason committed beyond our borders:_

" _ **It is decreed, in order to maintain political equilibrium with our allies in the North and East, that any treasonous act committed by a citizen of the Southern Isles will be declared an act of war between the two nations involved unless the nation in which the crime was committed agrees to try the defendant within their own borders. If this is refused by the offended nation, then the defendant will be cleared of all charges and exiled from Denmark and the Southern Isles to the nation in which he had been living when the crime was committed."**_

 _This law has been on our books since the reign of our great-great grandfathers to establish and maintain peace after the Mountain Wars, which, as I am sure you have been educated to, were begun after five agents of Arendelle were caught spying in Bornholm, and were tried and executed before the two lands could decide whether they should be tried by the country they harmed or by their native land._

 _My advisers insist that the man be brought back to Arendelle for trial and sentencing, after which he will be returned here to have his sentence carried out. If the sentence of death is reached, let it be known that the Southern Isles have abolished said death penalty, and thus an execution would have to take place on your sovereign soil._

 _My courier awaits your hastened reply._

 _Yours with honor and respect,_

 _King Erik XI, King of the Southern Isles_

* * *

"This is atrocious," Elsa snapped, throwing the letter aside and standing from her desk. "The Southern Isles have never been an enemy of Arendelle. Now they insist on extraditing that monster back to us for a formal trial? This is nonsense."

"I know not of this law," the Ambassador muttered, a slight shiver in his low-pitched voice.

The Queen's study was dark...Elsa still liked it that way. Even after learning to let light and warmth into her life, she found some comfort in shadow and cold, especially while working. She'd gone to great pains to make the study her own. No one was allowed in except foreign diplomats who requested a private audience with her, and all were warned in advance to wear a heavy jacket upon entering. Elsa found that having such a space helped her control her magic while outside. Other than the darkness and chill, the room looked exactly the way her father had left it before his death years ago.

"You are their diplomat," Elsa replied. "How could you not have known?!"

"I apologize, Majesty," the Ambassador replied, bowing humbly before the beautiful Queen. The air in the study began to grow chilled.

"What did they think I would reply with? That yes, I want to try that man...who nearly killed my sister and myself, in person, here in our own castle? Why don't they try him in the Southern Isles? Why did they wait a whole year to tell me?" Elsa's breath quickened, and the Ambassador was able to see cool vapors rise from her tiny mouth.

"Majesty, may I point out that refusing to try the Prince will lead to a declaration of war or his passing to our hands without chains?" The Ambassador's teeth began chattering.

Elsa fell silent and went over to the window overlooking the front courtyard. Summer was back in Arendelle, and not only the courtyard, but the city beyond the walls were painted in greenery. Not exactly her favorite time of year, but it was the season both she and Anna were born, and without summer, Elsa would have never discovered her true strength. And today would mark the first Ice Faire to commemorate the Great Freeze as well as the anniversary of Elsa's Coronation.

"Sir Anderssen," Elsa sighed. "I would think yourself and the High Court of the Southern Isles would understand the antiquated silliness of this law and keep my would-be assassin within your own boundaries, especially today of all days."

"I beg your pardon, Majesty, but I am bound to my duties to my country, as you are to yours. The High Court insists upon Hans' extradition to your lands for his formal trial."

"Did you not try him when he was brought back?" Elsa asked.

"No, Majesty," Sir Anderssen confirmed. "The High Court passed judgement in an informal capacity due to Hans'...natural immunity."

Elsa bit her lip. Part of her knew this was coming. Hans, being the youngest brother of the King of the Southern Isles, did have diplomatic immunity within the bounds of the Southern Isles. Mucking stables was a punishment for a misbehaved child, not a dangerous would-be assassin. Why hadn't she seen it coming?

Elsa made eye-contact with the Ambassador. "Then, I suppose I would rather he arrive in chains than as a free man."

Sir Anderssen smiled. "And His Most High Highness King Erik XI has assured me that for the duration of the trial, he himself will be present to guarantee the smooth oversight of trial and execution."

Elsa cocked her head, and the room got even colder. "Execution? May we not sentence Hans to life-imprisonment, or banishment elsewhere?"

Sir Anderssen shrugged. "Indeed, that is for yourself and your court to decide," he agreed. "However, I think you will find that the Southern Isles, as well as the people of Arendelle, would be more willing to dispatch of him for his most serious crimes."

It was everything for Elsa to chime in with the painful fact that, in spite of the monster he was, Hans was still the baby brother of King Erik. How could anyone be so willing to sentence a little sibling to death? And while Arendelle did have a death penalty, it hadn't been used in two generations. There had to be a less barbaric way of 'dealing with' the situation at hand.

"The King will visit Arendelle for the duration of the proceedings, then?" Elsa asked. "Isn't his wife with child?"

Sir Anderssen nodded with a smile. "Yes. Queen Ariel is expecting her second child, and the Southern Isles are hopeful for a son."

Elsa repressed a superior smile. Unlike Arendelle, The Southern Isles operated under Male-Preferred Primogeniture. If no son was born, the throne would pass to the next eldest brother and his male offspring. Such antiquated laws, indeed! Truly,. Their policies were almost as old and outdated as those of Weselton.

"However," Sir Anderssen continued, "She is not expected to deliver until the end of this year. King Erik feel morally obligated to be present for the trial and exe-proceedings."

"Very well," Elsa sighed. "You will return to your kingdom and give notice that Hans will be delivered here for a formal trial. Arendelle proceedings take many weeks, so we will be sure to provide suitable lodgings in the palace for High Highness and his entourage. However, we ask that the High Court of the Southern Isles arrive no earlier than next month. This is a special time for us, and we wish it not be spoiled by these...formalities."

"As you wish, Majesty," Sir Anderssen bowed and exited the room to attend to his frostbitten nose.

Elsa turned away once the door was closed. She shivered under her own flurry in a rare display of the cold bothering her. At least no one saw.

She'd woken up this morning with enough on her royal plate. She intended to open the Ice Faire with the announcement that, in the likely absence of a royal consort for herself, the succession would go to Anna and her children, should she have them (such an event was more likely than Elsa having children...Anna was still closely-knit to Kristoff the Iceman). Elsa hated formal speeches. Fortunately, now that her powers were more-or-less under her control, she didn't flash-freeze the entire country when she felt nervous.

Now she was expected to announce that by the end of the month of festivities, the traitor Hans of the Southern Isles was returning to Arendelle to re-open the wounds of the Great Freeze with a large, internationally-sanctioned trial, and possibly the first blood spilled on Arendellian soil in two generations. What a terrible way to begin a reign!

Elsa hated the mere idea of execution and murder, having been under the sword herself (not legally, of course). Life was something Elsa valued even more than before, not only in herself but in everyone and everything around her. Life was what was worth fighting for. She wanted her rule to be one of peace and life, one where the people would love and not fear her. Her father had ruled the same way. Her cousins in Corona rules the same way. Arendelle had a thriving economy and a strong, beautifully-developed culture thanks to such policies.

Notably, the Southern Isles rules differently, especially after the circumstances of how King Erik won his Queen away from evil magic of the sea. The kingdom notably feared all magic, and remedied said fears with a more authoritarian ruling structure. Classes were more divided, their culture more secretive and selective. The relationship between the two lands wasn't one of animosity, but one of precarious friendship. That changed, of course, after Hans' attempted murder and usurpation of the Arendellian throne.

And what would Anna think, letting that man back into the country? Elsa was able to shake off the betrayal of Hans, but Anna, who had been smitten with him (even engaged), was less likely to take the news as simple political necessity. Especially as of late, for Anna had been in a heightened emotional state the past few weeks, most likely because of the upcoming anniversary. It did bring up painful memories for both sisters. At least Anna had Kristoff to comfort her. True, Elsa had Anna, but it wasn't as if she herself had a consort or a close love to rely on if Anna had a mood swing at the same time. Even Olaf could only do so much. When Anna found out about this new development, she would likely fall apart...at least temporarily. Maybe she would be back to her old optimistic self after too long?

The clock on the wall suddenly chimed. Elsa sighed. Ten o'clock.

Perhaps today was not the day to think of the oncoming storm of politics and justice. Elsa still had to fight to feel and not conceal sometimes, and now was going to be the hardest practice yet. The easiest way around it was to feel the right things, and save the rest for later. The air around Elsa only warmed slightly as she left the study and shook the ideas of a trial and death sentence out of her mind and went to open the gates to the festivities.


	2. The Madness of Prince Hans

Days of darkness rolled along. Days and days of nothing. Days became months...had it been a year yet? Hans couldn't discern time anymore.

Every day since his return and trial it had been the same: awake two hours before the sun, a brief breakfast of herring and bread, then out to the stables for work. After six hours of work with one break mid-morning, the jailer brought out the thin potato soup he always had for lunch. After that, three more hours of work. Then he would be taken back to the prison for supper with Helmuth, his closest brother, and then to bed just as the sun set (like a child). Once a month he was granted a day off, but that was usually filled with a doctor and dentist coming in to evaluate Hans' continued health (he was entitled to such exams under the law of the Southern Isles), and having cavities scraped out wasn't exactly the way Hans liked to spend free time.

Routine was something that reminded Hans of his childhood. His nursemaids and servants scheduled his daily lessons and leisure in the exact manner his life was now subjected to. Hans hated such strict routine. He felt confided and ruled completely by it. To be at the mercy of routine was unbearable.

Was that why he lost his mind and thought he had a right to a throne? Certainly not, at least, that was what Helmuth said.

"Brother, your actions have no excuse other than your own lapse of judgement," he'd said. "You need to pay for those crimes in order to find redemption."

Redemption! Hans knew that no matter how contrite he could become, redemption for attempted murder was enough to scar his reputation for life. Helmuth was always an optimist as well as a spiritualist. Granted, such an outlook befitted a priest.

"Helmuth," Hans had replied. "How can I find redemption if I can't even find contrition?"

"Contrition only comes with thought and self-study," Helmuth answered. "You will have plenty of time for that while you are here."

Over time, Helmuth had been able to aid Hans in his quest for a higher forgiveness. Not that Hans was ready to take the robe and become a monk (though if he ever got out of prison, it would likely be the only path left for him), but as months passed, Hans came to evaluate himself and his trespasses.

In the depths of winter following his attempted usurpation of Arendelle, Hans' stepmother gave birth to a girl...the only female descendant of his aged father, the former King. Hans had been granted permission to attend the baptism, albeit in chains. Something inside his soul came alight seeing his little sister accepted into society.

A little sister...someone to fight for. Someone to feel for…and he saw the light.

This spark was what was needed for Hans to understand the extent of his crimes. For the first time in forever, he felt a true compulsion to atone for his murderous way. Maybe to start anew far away from the Northern Kingdoms and the Southern Isles, maybe to live for someone other than himself.

As a child, the baby in a large royal family (and only seven years older than his niece, Melodia), Hans never had a need to live for something other than himself and his own survival in a sea of others bringing him down and abusing him. He was the only one looking out for himself, so why should he not have reached out and grab what he could? As a child, Hans' only way to be something was to satisfy his own need to be in charge for the first time in his life. That need turned into desperation as he fell deeper and deeper into the shadows of his twelve older brothers. His mind became obsessed with that need for power, and it ultimately took over his nature.

As for Hans' nature, not even Hans knew what it was anymore. Was he truly a conniving snake? A rat? Or did he used to have something better inside him that was thrown away once his ambitions became known? Was it possible that Hans had one redeeming quality that proved he was more than just a frozen heart?

Helmuth insisted that he did. "Brother, growing up, you would always take the blame for me when we were caught stealing treats from the kitchens. You were always smarter than me, and even ahead of me in school. I always saw you asking the servants if they felt okay being your subordinates. Some of those servants thought you arrogant, but most of them thought you were being considerate of their feelings. You made your tutors fall over their desks in laughter. Where did that boy go, Brother?"

Hans didn't know. He felt like he never would. Now he was going mad in a cesspool of routine, and he was expected to have his revelation in a heaping pile of horse manure.

At night, he turned over and over on his pallet in the dank cell, and the faces of Princess Anna and Queen Elsa haunted him. Anna, the naive little girl who nearly died and was only lucky enough to know what true love could be in one last second. What a silly girl, she was. Too much emotion, too little world experience for her.

Then there was the Queen. Her grace and elegance wiped away from her beautiful face by his lies. Her kneeling before him, unaware of his madness reaching its' apex as he drew a sword and aimed at the back of her delicate neck. Just before Anna fell into his path and shattered his blade with her selflessness, he'd felt a warm patch in the otherwise frigid air. It was Elsa's love for Anna crying out. It was a strange sensation that Hans had not known before that moment. It was true love.

Hans had never felt love for another in his entire life. Perhaps a cordial, familial love for a few of his more sympathetic brothers, like Helmuth. But nothing so passionate and warm as a sense of true love for another person, romantic or otherwise. It was unlikely he would never find that heat now. But sitting in prison and having so long to come to this conclusion had caused him to weep, and those tears were the warmest things he'd felt in an eternity. But no it was too late. His family hated him for what he'd done. His country hated him. Arendelle and the Queen and Princess hated him.

All for what he'd done. And no one was to blame but himself and his own rashness.

And this was the thought that remained glued to his mind as he was led in cuffs to the meeting room on his monthly day off. He had a good long day of testing, scraping, cleaning and evaluation. Maybe he'd be lucky and need an operation...or a tooth pulled (he'd had one out already). Even such pain would be a break in the monotony of his daily existence in Limbo.

He was surprised to see someone other than the royal dentist waiting for him...in fact, there were a few unexpected visitors in the room today. Helmuth was there, as well as a morbidly obese man Hans knew as Sir Anderssen, the royal Ambassador to Arendelle. The oddest visitor was Erik, the second-eldest of Hans' brothers, and the King of the Southern Isles. Erik was in his late thirties, but already displaying patches of grey in his black hair, and stubble on his cleft chin.

Hans' instinct was to bow at the waste before the King. A baby brother bowing to his Lord and Master…

"Your Highness," he mumbled softly. "What has happened?"

"Sit, Hans," was all Erik said, with a deep sternness. Hans had recalled as a child, his brother being mildly kinder and more carefree. He loved music and the sea. But as his duties as King became heavier and more cumbersome, Erik lost much of his youthful vibrancy, and instead became the spitting image of their Machiavellian father. Even his lovely wife had begun to evolve into a strict disciplinarian, and it was said that her own father was the same.

Hans obeyed Erik's command. Everyone else followed. Erik sat at the table last.

"I usually anticipate a painful day in here," Hans said, his voice still meek and light.

Erik shook his head. "Your teeth have never looked better, but not today." He looked to Helmuth to continue. Erik was never a man of many words.

"Hans, my brother, the law of the Isles states that you have a formal trial for your crimes against Arendelle."

"I…" Hans took a moment to choose his words. "I thought we'd had one."

Hans had been brought before a tribunal of all twelve of his brothers, several of the King's Jury, and most of the High Court, the instant he arrived home. The proceedings took all of an hour, most of which consisted of the King scolding him and denouncing him for his transgressions, calling him a danger to society and an embarrassment to the Southern Isles.

"That was an informal tribunal," Erik replied. "We….well...we…"

Helmuth intervened for him. Why was Erik at such a loss for words?

"Hans, we're sending you to Arendelle in accordance with our laws for a formal trial by the country you've offended. You will be tried before their Queen and Court, made to repent, and then sentenced," he said, his voice becoming solemn again.

"Sentenced? Will I be imprisoned in their dungeons too? Made to look into their eyes every day in penance?" Hans felt a hot lump rise in his throat.

"No," Helmuth said calmly. "Should your official sentence involve hard labor or imprisonment, you will be shipped back to the Southern Isles or to the designated point of exile. However…"

Helmuth finally faltered. Erik had to resume his role as the put-together brother.

"However, it is possible, even likely, that they will sentence you to death, in which case your execution will be carried out on their soil."

Hans felt the room grow to five times its' size. His frozen core expanded to form an aura of bitter chill around him. Fear overtook every emotion and sense Hans had felt up to that moment. Death? At twenty-four? In Arendelle at the mercy of Queen Elsa?

He was a dead man walking. And he could see it all...the tribunal...the sentencing...the execution... Hans suddenly had visions of jeering crowds of Arendellians following him as he ascended a scaffold in the square in front of the castle gates, where he had once volunteered to rule Arendelle in the absence of Princes Anna. He saw his wide neck being placed on a hard wooden block and the shadow of an axe or a sword rising above his head...

He didn't speak. His jaw hung open as he processed his fate. Just as he was beginning to re-evaluate his motives and his life, he would have to forfeit it.

"Hans," Helmuth spoke. "The ship sails at dawn tomorrow. We will arrive in Arendelle in three days, after their celebrations for the month finish. The Queen and Court have consented to the trial."

"The jailer will wake you," said the King. "And Helmuth and I, along with a small entourage, will be going along."

"But! Wait, Erik...oh...Highness! What if...what if they execute me? What if I die?" Hans' voice trembled.

Erik sighed and looked down at his humbled brother. "As far as I am concerned, Hans, you died the day you chose to assassinate Queen Elsa."

Without another word, Hans was left alone in the dark room with the guard attending him. Not even Helmuth looked back.

Days of darkness rolled along...days and days...these last days...


	3. News at the Ice Faire

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my very first foray into Frozen fan fiction, as well as the Helsa pairing...I would love some feedback if you don't mind taking a moment and leaving a review! Thank you, and I hope you're enjoying my writing so far. To 'Jenn', secretcastle, and Sittol77, as well as the several anonymus guests, thank you for your kind feedback! _

_And 'Jenn', to reply to your comment, I always thought Elsa's birthday was in the summer, because she 'came of age' and had her coronation in the summer time. Just my thought process. The only timelines I'm following are the ones I'm deducing from the film and the book 'Frozen Heart,' which I am reading for inspiration. I do not watch OUAT and I don't consider that show canon, nor do I consider any books canon aside from the one mentioned above._

 _I do wish powers came with what day we were born, because I was born on Summer Solstice and I would love to shoot fire and margaritas out of my hands! :)_

* * *

For some reason, Anna wasn't very thrilled with the idea of going outside for the final day of the Ice Faire. For the past month, every day had seen the city filled with grand dances, games, plays, masques, and songs in honor of Queen Elsa and herself, as well as their defeat of the sinister villain, Hans of the Southern Isles. The day acknowledged the Great Freeze and the Great Thaw that saved Arendelle from being frozen forever in time. Anna had lived each moment of the day as if the celebration would go on for all time.

But today was different. Anna was ill.

"I don't understand, Gerda," she mentioned to her maid as the woman laid out her green dress for the day's ceremony. "I am never sick. Today's the most important day of the Ice Faire! And Kristoff will be waiting for me!"

"Your Highness, don't fret. Just take a bit of tea and toast before you go outside," Gerda replied.

But even tea and toast was enough to make Anna want to retch.

She looked in the mirror across from her bed. Her strawberry hair was tangled in a hideous mass about her face. She had a zit forming on the side of her nose (of course). Her eyes has dark bags underneath. She didn't look suitable to meet Kristoff or Elsa...let alone all of Arendelle!

"Your Highness, it's already past ten o'clock," Gerda reminded her. "If you would like to bathe before going outside, I will send word to your sister that you will arrive in time for the open-air luncheon."

Anna nodded silently and oozed out of bed, barely able to stand. Her head roared.

"May I ask, My Lady, if you imbibed a little too much wine last night? If that's the cause of your illness, perhaps I can bring-"

"-goodness, no," Anna chimed, shaking her head a little too quickly. "I think I may have a cold is all."

"You don't sound congested, My Lady," Gerda reasoned. Anna smiled nervously, trying her best to look in good health for her maid.

"I would like a hot bath, please," Anna said, the silly grin still on her face."And I think I'll wear the pink dress and black stay instead of the green one." Gerda nodded and went to draw the bath. Meanwhile, Anna slowly crawled to the window and peered cautiously below into the square.

The sight of happy people already dancing, laughing, and running about did make her feel a little better. A year ago, the gates were perpetually shut, and she was still in her own little world of isolation and misery. Now, it was as if the sun always shone. There were people to talk to, to enjoy music with, and to get to know! Life for the past year had been wonderful. She had life, love, and friends for the first time, not to mention a huge party outside just waiting for her. Nothing was in her way.

So why was she so violently ill all of a sudden?

* * *

Elsa didn't expect to be out in the square before her sister. It was the first time that ever happened. Anna would always be one of the first people down below, greeting guests as they came to enjoy the festivities. But alas, Anna was taking her time this morning.

She stood next to Kristoff on the steps, overlooking the crowd. Sven, Kristoff's trusted reindeer companion, was on Kristoff's other side. All three watched in silence for a moment.

"So, um, Your Majesty," Kristoff said after a moment. "Is Anna feeling all right?"

"As far as I know she should be," Elsa confirmed. "But it is peculiar of her to be running late to an event like this."

"I couldn't help but notice that for the last two weeks or so, she's been looking a little off," Kristoff added. "I was hoping she wasn't catching ill or anything."

"I'm sure we would know if she was," Elsa replied.

Kristoff shrugged and looked up at the castle above with worry. Elsa sighed. Anna was a lucky girl. Kristoff may not have been a dashing prince, but he was loyal, and, as Anna put it "easy to cuddle."

"Kristoff, I was wondering if you were...planning on asking Anna any questions today?" Elsa added coily. He looked at her a moment, then turned a deep red.

"I'm...I don't...I mean...not if she...it's very uh…"

Elsa shrugged. "I was just wondering! Go at your own pace, Kristoff. Wait until you both know you're ready. It isn't like you're….me."

Kristoff relaxed a moment then let his gaze fall away from the Queen for a moment. Elsa stood straight and looked ahead again.

For the past six months or so, offers of marriage had been pouring in from all over the Northern Kingdoms beyond Arendelle. Elsa was a young woman with a beautiful face as well as her own kingdom. She should have seen the mass influx of suitors coming from miles away. Elsa refused to even look. True love, she felt, could not be found in a letter or a photograph. She was also too hesitant to open herself up to a man or woman in that way. After seeing how close Anna had come to demise for being wound up in the forgeries of love and lust, Elsa had no intention to ever marry, which was why she was planning to declare before the Court in the future her intention to name Anna and her offspring as her successor...which was a political move only done if a ruler knew for whatever reason they would bear no children. Elsa was confident that there was no mate in her future, and she didn't see this as a bad thing to consider. She was better off being a superior ruler working on her legacy. After all, children grew old too, but the legacy of a Queen could live in history for all of humanity.

But try telling that to kingdoms full of young (and some not-so-young) bachelors longing to seek her hand. It was too much for Elsa to take right now, especially as she was still a novice sovereign.

"Elsa! Elsa! I'm...here…"

Elsa could hear Anna's shouts from just inside the palace. Sure enough, Anna appeared, looking gaunt and pale, after a moment. She had to lean on Kristoff once she came over, out of breath, nearly toppling over.

"Anna! You're in no condition to be here right now," Kristoff mumbled gently.

Elsa looked on with concern. She was about to make the announcement regarding the trial of Prince Hans as well...was Anna really going to stick it out today? The poor girl looked like she'd just emerged out of a frozen lake.

"Anna," Elsa took her sister's hands in hers...not ice cold...but rather incredibly warm, even for Anna's naturally bright complexion. "Anna, do you need to rest? It's more important you need to be at supper than here right now-"

"-no, no, no, I don't want to miss a thing!" Anna assured her sister. "I'm...fine."

Elsa stood straight. "Someone bring a chair for Princess Anna!" she commanded. Someone quickly obeyed, and Anna reluctantly sat. Elsa look up to Kristoff, who was hovering above them, naturally concerned. Elsa made a decision then and there to not make the announcement to the public yet. Perhaps Anna should have been told first...and now was the time.

"Kristoff, I need to say something to Anna alone. Do you mind giving us two minutes?"

Kristoff actually gave a silly little bow and nodded. "Sure..I mean...as you wish...wait, what?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. "Kristoff, you've been in a courtship with my little sister for a year. The formalities at this point are a little silly. You're like a brother to me."

Kristoff nodded and kindly backed away. Anna took a deep breath and relaxed. "It's a little embarrassing him seeing me like this," she admitted.

Elsa shrugged. "He loves you. He doesn't mind."

Elsa felt only the smallest twinge of envy for Anna as she looked off lovingly towards where Kristoff was now sharing a carrot with Sven.

"Anna, I need to tell you something before I announce it to the people in a moment. I think you have a right to know first," Elsa said hastingly. Anna stood up from her chair with a degree of instability. Anna seemed to be leading Elsa towards a 'safe' space behind a nearby column.

"What is it?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa bit her lip and looked at the ground. "It's about...Hans."

Anna's pallid face began going red with anger. "Wait, Hans? What about him? He hasn't been freed from jail, has he?"

"No, Anna."

"He hasn't sworn revenge on us and Arendelle, has he?"

"Goodness no, Anna!"

"Then what's going on? Please, just tell me." Anna, for as ill as she might have been, certainly didn't lose her spark completely, even if it was a spark of fear and anger.

"There's this law in the Southern Isles that requires him to be sent here for a trial," Elsa said. "He will be here along with the King and a small entourage in three days."

Anna didn't speak. The blood drained from her face again. It was remarkable how quickly Anna seemed to be capable of doing that.

"Anna, I will preside over the trial myself. You don't even have to be in the room to testify if you don't want to be," Elsa assured. "And I already know that sentencing him to death wouldn't be an option-"

"-why not?" Anna asked suddenly. Elsa stopped mid-thought.

"What?" She asked. Anna's nose went up in the air.

"Why shouldn't Hans be sentenced to death?" She asked. "He tried to kill US, Elsa. He tried to take your throne and murder us...and who knows what he would have done to Arendelle if he'd succeeded? I...I think you should think about it. The death sentence."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing! Anna, her sweet little sister, so full of bright optimism and always assuming the best about people...she'd even assumed the best in Elsa after Elsa struck her heart with ice! Now she was calling for the hanging of Prince Hans?

"Anna...really? Do you think that?" Elsa knew Anna could hold grudges, and that she was very stubborn when push came to shove. But calling for the...the ending of a life... _any_ life...didn't seem within her capacity. Throwing a good right hook, sure. But...execution?

Elsa felt like she was seeing Anna in a strange new light. And not a happy one.

"Well, maybe I don't know. But after all that happened, I don't want to lose you again," Anna answered. Elsa sighed.

"I...oh…" was all the normally-articulate Queen said in reply.

"I don't want to see his face," Anna admitted. "I feel like even now he'd try to fool me into letting him go or something. He's a liar with a frozen heart. You can't overlook something that dangerous...even I can't."

"That...that won't happen. That's why his brother the King will be with him," Elsa said quietly. "And again, you don't have to testify in the same room."

Anna nodded. "Well...thanks for telling me. I appreciate it, although it may put a damper on the festivities."

Elsa nodded in silence, taking a moment to look up into the clear blue sky. Something about it wasn't as assuring as it used to be...not now. It felt like the winds were changing, and not in the way they did when Elsa's powers activated. The winds were light but sinister and ever present...like a whispered warning that something was coming. Whether it was something bad or good was yet to be determined.

"I would like to sit down again, I'm still a bit nauseous," Anna admitted. Elsa nodded.

"I'll be out to open the ceremonies in a moment...I need a second," she said, waving her sister away. Anna hesitated a moment, as if she knew she'd said something surprising, but continued on her way after a moment.

And Anna! Sweet, naive Anna, still not twenty years old, and just learning that some people might not be trusted. But Elsa had never seen this kind of attitude in her before, someone skeptical and vindictive, as well as afraid. This was the girl who trekked through snowy forests with strangers to collect her magic-wielding sister. How could one bad experience put her into such an uncharacteristic state of mind?

Elsa couldn't help but keep her eye on the skies. A new storm was coming...a different kind of storm. The kind Elsa still had to survive...but not a storm of her own choosing.

She felt ominous chills for the second time that morning.


	4. Hans Returns

_**Author's Note:** In response to a rather negative review I was given for this (that was NOT critical feedback, but rather pairing-bashing), if you don't enjoy Helsa or find the pairing unbelievable, then don't bother reading this. I thought the description of the story and the information below it where Hans and Elsa's names were in shipping brackets would have been indicative of where we were going with this. Just, don't waste your time with it if you don't agree with it. _

_Secondly, do you have any idea how many people ship Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy? MILLIONS! It's improbable and dumb, right? Well guess what, tell that to the countless forums and fics dedicated to it! Just because a pairing makes little sense and won't ever go canonical to the official fandom doesn't make it illegitimate._

 _Thirdly, I actually think Elsa would value life over death...she makes life out of snow, for fucks sake! I would think, especially after the events of the film, she would see the good in life and be more open to other worldviews as opposed to turning in to a King Triton-like ruler, who is good to his people but shuts the kingdom off from everything else. And I think, after some work and adjustment, she would be able to find the right reason to at least partially redeem Hans. And I also believe Hans IS redeemable. There are many murderers on death row in prisons who are fully redeemed in all eyes but the law's after a religious shift, or through good works, or through meditation and evaluation. There is both light and dark inside everyone. As we've seen in the film, Hans is an excellent actor. But who says he can't act evil to hide fear or the feeling of being in too deep and knowing there's no way to turn back?_

 _In conclusion, to those who refuse to believe my story: I'm not asking you to read it and love it. But, if you're going to write a nasty review that does not critique but rather just expresses disdain, go away and get a life. This site is for our enjoyment in the end. If I don't like your concept or pairings, I don't click on your story. Do the same courtesy for me. And to those who are following and like my story so far, thank you. It is YOU I write for, as well as myself. Enjoy...because I'm not stopping!_

* * *

The day of the arrival came. Elsa had spent the past three days making ready, reluctant as she was to do so. Anna was kept away from the preparations so as to not exacerbate her sickness, which did not seem to subside. She made the furthest wing from her own apartments ready for the guests. The royal guard was doubled in size for both her rooms and the dungeons. Kristoff arranged for enough ice to be brought into the palace to keep food fresh and beer cold for weeks. After all, Hans was the only one on trial. Elsa had to make sure that Arendelle acted hospitably towards the entourage and the King himself.

The three ships carrying Hans and the rest of the men from the Southern Isles were spotted off the coast, coming up the fjord slightly after midday. The people of Arendelle did not flood the streets. Instead, most chose to stay in their homes and shops and watch the procession from behind curtains, as if to tell the Southern Islanders that they were not welcome here after what was done before.

Elsa didn't know how to encourage the citizens to at least be cordial. However, she had more on her plate than she could handle at the moment, and could not be bothered with such a small element of this arrangement. Between making the palace comfortable, setting up security detail in every corridor, and preparing herself to act as High Judge over the trial, and the emotional roller coaster that would follow.

Seeing as she could not pass an unbiased ruling against Hans, Elsa's role as High Judge would be more ornamental than anything. A jury of peers, half Arendellian, half Southern Islander, would pass judgement and declare a sentence. However, as simple as the arrangement seemed on paper and in words, Elsa knew that Arendelle, which had always had a large sense of justice, always took weeks if not months, to complete the steps of a trial.

In the tradition, most of the trial would take place behind closed doors: the confession, the statements, the rehashing of events, the choosing and documentation of all the participants, and deliberations. The only parts that took place in the public courthouse were the witness testimonies, the final statements, and the sentencing. The public would be kept 'in the know' through announcements by town criers. The final stage, the stage with the public's involvement, would probably not even occur until Arendelle was well into autumn.

As she watched the trio of ships sailing up the fjord toward the harbor, she saw a small crowd of too-curious citizens who just had to see the prince in chains, as well as the High King of the Southern Isles, gather on the docks. Anna was not among them, but Kristoff might have been. But Kristoff was not the kind to take such schadenfreudian pleasure, even in someone who'd committed such wrongs.

Elsa wore black robes, usually reserved for mourning, as a symbol of her solemn duty in this situation. Her hair was tied tightly in a bun at the nape of her neck, which hurt when it pulled at her temples. Elsa did not wear such formal regalia much since the previous year. She had to breathe, and traditional aristocratic garb did not give her the freedom she needed. At the moment, her breaths would have been shallow anyway, mainly out of fear, so the constrictive corsets and petticoats did little.

Kai, one of Elsa's most trusted butlers, appeared in her doorway as she observed the ships coming dangerously close to the port.

"Your Majesty, your security detail is ready, and the cannons will sound soon," he said gently. Elsa nodded in reply The cannons would indicate that the ships had docked.

Elsa had long learned to cast aside her father's old mantra: _Conceal, don't feel._ It was that philosophy that shut her away and made her fear people for most of her life. But perhaps in this case, it was better to re-adopt the advice. Feeling what she felt in that moment would invoke a blizzard the likes of which Arendelle had never seen...even last year. Perhaps the anger and hurt would do something worse.

As Elsa left to go to the docks to greet the Southern Islanders, she kept the words in her head.

 _Conceal, don't feel...don't feel...don't you DARE feel…._

* * *

"His Imperial Highness,King Erik XI of the Southern Isles," announced Sir Anderssen as a tall, muscular man approaching forty stepped down from the tallest of the three ships. There was no doubt in Elsa's mind he was attractive, even for his age. His Queen must have fallen in love with him on sight.

Elsa bowed curtly, and King Erik met the greeting with an identical bow. The crowd was silent, craning their necks to glimpse the eldest brother of the Accused.

"I bring you greetings and welcome to Arendelle on this most solemn occasion," Elsa responded to the announcement.

"And you to and Arendelle, Highness, my representatives express our deepest apologies for the misguided crimes of my accused brother, and we bring gifts in humble hopes to attain your favor again," King Erik replied.

"Gifts?" Elsa asked.

"The Southern Isles are famous for our rich burgundy and beers," King Erik answered. "We bring five-hundred caskets of both to be consumed in your royal palace as well as by your people in the square."

A small, cautious cheer rose up from the crowd. King Erik indicated the large stacks of caskets of drink on the ships behind him, each pile towering high over the railings.

King Erik approached Elsa in a more intimate manner. "And for you and your sister, the victims of the Accused's heinous crimes, we bring our famous dark chocolate truffles, made by hand by our most reputable confectionery artisans."

Elsa couldn't help but lighten up a little at the mention of chocolate. She knew Anna would be excited as well. Perhaps the sweets would liven her own spirits.

"That is very kind of you, Your Highness," Elsa replied, a small smile on her face.

"And I assure you, My Lady, that Hans is not on this ship, or the ship behind this one. We will not disembark him until the crowd disperses and we are inside the castle," King Erik stated after.

Elsa nodded. "I thank you for the courtesy. You understand, then, the uncomfortable situation that this has become for myself and my sister, as well as my people."

"You comfort and peace of mind is our business, My Lady," King Erik replied, taking her hand in his and gently kissing her fingers.

Elsa managed to have security evaluate and inspect all of the imports the King had brought (including the chocolate) without him catching wise. The safety of herself and her population was her first priority, and it was possible Hans' conniving nature was an inheritance that any of his brothers could also have possessed. Every barrel of wine and every ounce of truffle was pure and safe, and so were distributed to the people of Arendelle. When Elsa sent word to Anna of the gifts and the arrival of the visitors, she came down for supper, served in the banquet hall at eight o'clock that evening. Elsa even arranged the menu in the hopes of getting Anna out of her apartments: her favorite mushroom soup, roast, and strawberry and chocolate ice cream for dessert.

For the most part, conversation during each course was cordial and small...no one addressed the elephant in the room: that tomorrow began the preliminary proceedings in Hans' great trial. Elsa did explain to the King what to expect.

"He will be brought to us in the west wing chapel," she explained with all of the emotion of a machine. "If interrogation was necessary, we would spend the day doing so, but I don't think such measures will be warranted. Instead, Hans will write and sign a confession, and then read said confession out loud before us, after which we may question him for details...I won't stay for that."

No one needed to ask why. Everyone in the room with any sense at all could see the butterflies practically beating against the walls of Elsa's stomach.

After a while, Anna seemed to forget for a while how ill she had been feeling. She began chatting enthusiastically with the men in the room and having second helpings of ice cream. Elsa, finding that she didn't have any more to say, slipped out after saying a brief good night to the guests, and inviting them to stay in the hall and enjoy as much liquor as they wished.

Even after a year of learning social skills she'd missed out on as a child and teenager, Elsa still found the pressing need to retreat early from parties and catch her breath alone after a long time interacting with people. Perhaps not all of her isolated girlhood had left her after all. And it didn't help that tomorrow she would have to come face-to-face with Hans in front of a room of Southern Islanders...and Anna and Kristoff would not be present for support.

A thought occurred to her then. Maybe it was better to get that first awkward meeting over with when it wasn't in front of a room full of strangers in such a formal capacity. Elsa took a deep breath. If it would help her sleep better tonight, why not?

Elsa turned the corner as she moved away from the party in the banquet hall, passing sentries and guards, and waving cordially as they bowed. The dungeons were beneath the south wing, and she knew the quickest way there that would leave her virtually undetected. Elsa was unsure if she was breaking some sort of protocol, but as the Queen in her own lands, she was more concerned with breaking formality than getting into actual trouble.

The spiral stairwell that led to the dungeons was steep and narrow. It was pitch-black, and Elsa took each step slowly, convinced she would fall and snap her neck on a step. However, she reached the bottom and moved through a long, cold, stone corridor. On the left were a few torches lit, lighting the area. On the right were several heavy cell doors, each with an open peep window covered over in metal bars. Elsa could hear the dripping of the leaking ceilings. She'd been down here once...last year, when Hans had her imprisoned.

The tides had truly turned.

The guard stood erect and unmoving in front of the cell where Hans was 'stored.' When he saw Elsa approach, he got on one knee in front of her.

"My Queen," he greeted softly. Elsa gestured for him to rise.

"I wish to see him," Elsa commanded. The guard looked nervous.

"Is My Lady certain?" The he asked. Elsa nodded in stern confirmation. The guard nodded and brought out the keys to each cell. He selected one and unlocked the door in a single move.

Elsa stepped inside cautiously. The light of the full moon shone in through the window. A small wooden pallet covered in a limp straw mattress lined the right wall, and a small stone basin filled with water was in the far corner. On the pallet sat Hans, sitting upright, his ankles and wrists in heavy shackles. Elsa was shocked to see how gaunt he was. He wasn't really the broad, dashing man who had seduced her sister anymore. His hair was ragged and unruly, and he even seemed to be an inch or two short than Elsa had remembered.

Hans took one look in her direction and got to his feet.

Elsa stood her ground as he slowly approached her. He was shackled, and she could leave at any time if he was planning some sort of ill-planned attack or escape.

But what Hans did was nothing like Elsa had anticipated. Hans simply looked into her face. His green eyes were bloodshot and weary. Something in them caused Elsa to feel a twinge of empathy, if only for a moment. After a pause, Hans fell to his knees and prostrated himself at her feet. Not just in a simple, humble bow, but Hans pressed his forehead to the hem of her gown on the floor.

Elsa heard a faint whisper echo into the night coming from him. "Your Majesty...I don't deserve your mercy. Or your forgiveness."

His back was shaking. He did not lift his head again to meet her eye, nor did he say anything else.

Elsa had no idea how to react. Hans was prostrating himself before her as a clearly humiliated and contrite man...but on the other hand, he could be manipulating her into showing him that mercy and giving him a lighter sentence.

A flurry began to fall over his body as he continued to grovel.

"I am a loathsome person who has done much wrong, and I will accept any and all judgement you may pass over me."

Elsa couldn't stand seeing it anymore. She yanked her hem out of his tight, desperate grip, and left the cell in a hurry.


	5. Meeting the Monster

Anna had finally given in and called for a doctor when she didn't improve by the next morning. Was it possible to be sick of being sick?

What the doctor had said to her didn't help her feel better. Instead, it made her feel worse. Much, much worse. Anna was normally a bright, bubbly young lady filled with hope and positivity, and she had felt that no more than the past few months. She and Kristoff were blooming in love, and nothing seemed to be in their way. With that rat bastard Hans, Anna had always felt awkward, as if she had to work at being an equal to him. Kristoff was the easiest man in Arendelle to get along with. Rumors of a royal engagement naturally flourished, though both parties insisted that they preferred to take their time with their relationship. Many people were hoping for things to speed up. Queen Elsa was rejecting more and more suitor proposals by the month, and some were beginning to look to Anna to be the vessel that bore the future of Arendelle's monarchy.

"Oh, me?! Ha," Anna would always reply. "That's silly. Is that chocolate I smell?"

Kristoff also laughed off the suggestions that he would sire future kings. "I just want to get this ice to Her Majesty before it becomes soup."

Anna and Kristoff found that they loved doing simple things together, like gazing at the stars on the water. Kristoff used his unexpected raise in salary to buy a small dinghy to take Anna out on. They would sail away from the night lights of the town and float for hours, just gazing up into clear, aurora-laced skies and whisper sweet nothings to each other.

Did they argue? Yes. Anna was assured that all couples did, and that it was natural. But neither of them ever let their fights last longer than the day, and most of the time the subject of their arguments seemed pointless in the end anyways. They somehow always managed to prefer being in love to being upset, and were willing to compromise whatever they had to in order to keep that special rhythm going between them.

Kristoff's birthday was in the peak of springtime, just as the last of the winter frost dripped from the grass and the pink blossoms opened on the boughs of the trees. That first year, Anna had taken him to her apartment after his celebration had ended and everyone else had gone to bed. They stayed up talking for a long time. Anna admitted that what she wanted to do was making her nervous. She still had a present she wanted to give her love...

"Anna, are you sure you want this now? Isn't there some rule about it?" Kristoff had asked.

"You don't want to?" asked Anna, wilting. Kristoff quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no...I really want to, believe me. I've just...never done it before either," he admitted.

Anna shrugged. "I don't care. And there's no real rule about my love life, Kristoff. I don't care what people say. I love you and I want to give my body to you."

"Just...promise me if you change your mind, you'll stop me," Kristoff asked. Anna nodded.

But Kristoff didn't need to stop. In fact, everything seemed to go so fast after that. The couple were undressed and lying on top of one another on Anna's bed within five minutes. Anna did not expect sex to be so fast...she barely had time to register what was going on or what it felt like having Kristoff inside her beyond an initial sensation of a pinch and some pain. However, it was erotic being naked in front of him. It aroused her when he looked at her with pleased amazement, and how he was so hesitant to explore her body with his fingers. Kristoff had large hands, but a very light touch.

Anna didn't derive much pleasure from that first brief experience with sex. She didn't really care, because it was all about Kristoff's pleasure, and there was no doubt he felt it. Still, there had been something to be desired for her. While she normally never hesitated to tell Kristoff how she felt, she kept this to herself. She didn't want him to know that she didn't feel the world-stopping orgasm she thought she was supposed to feel.

That had been two months ago, and while Kristoff sometimes hinted that he wanted to have another go at her, Anna would either make some excuse or tell him 'maybe later.' Kristoff always got the hint, and he would never ask twice in the same week.

But he was beginning to ask every week...Anna wondered how long she would have until she began feeling guilty about it. Granted, her sickness the past few weeks gave her a real excuse for once, but she couldn't go on denying Kristoff forever. Anna was just...scared. And didn't have much of a sexual appetite.

That was only about to get worse.

The doctor questioned Anna and briefly examined her. He didn't seem to need much information before making a diagnosis. The maid in the room with them was sworn to absolute secrecy. But there was no denying that after a while, everyone in Arendelle would know that Anna was pregnant.

The doctor was of little comfort and little support. He prescribed a tea that would take away her queasiness and cramps, and told her that he would need to see her every month until she was due to deliver...sometime after the new year, he believed. Then, he assured her that he wouldn't inform anyone, but recommended that she tell Kristoff and Elsa as soon as possible.

Anna chose to go back to bed after the doctor left. She had no idea how to process this information. Wasn't she to young to have a baby, anyway? She was nearly nineteen. Kristoff was twenty-two. What would the clergy think? And the people? And Elsa? Wouldn't this only tell them how irresponsible and empty-headed she was? The silly Princess couldn't wait until her wedding night, and now there's a little surprise coming to steal her youth when she should be prancing around in her prime…

For one of the few times in her life, Anna felt reserved and wishing to cope by going inward instead of out. She couldn't tell Elsa, not now. Elsa had enough on her plate with the trial. Kristoff would have to be told first, of course. She imagined how Kristoff would feel...perhaps embarrassed by the attention he would receive coming from the announcement, but after a while, he'd grow to be happy about it. Kristoff was a gentle soul. He loved animals, so why not children?

Or maybe Elsa SHOULD know first? She would know how better to approach telling Arendelle, and she wouldn't exactly be upset herself. The relationship between the sisters was finally getting strong. Anna knew she had a supporter in her big sis.

And where did she fall into all of this? Obviously, she would have to be the baby's mother, but what did that mean? Anna was, admittedly, a little neglected growing up. Her own parents spent most of their time with Elsa, training her and keeping her from freezing the country as she grew. Anna's upbringing was usually left to Kai and Gerda, as well as the other servants. It wasn't that they never spent time with her, but such tender family moments were rare. Anna didn't exactly know what being a mother entailed. Exactly how much would Anna have to...change? And Elsa would probably know no better.

It was nearly noon before Anna crawled out of bed again. She reluctantly got dressed (and how would she fit into her stays after a while? The dress was already snug) and decided to go off and find Kristoff. He might as well know first.

He was going to be a father. Just thinking those words in that order was enough to make Anna's head spin.

* * *

"He wishes to speak with you alone, Majesty," Sir Anderssen said softly, coming out of the chapel.

Elsa was caught off guard. She hadn't wished to be in the room as the guards and Arendellian officials oversaw Hans hand write, sign, and read aloud his confession to the crime of attempted regicide, among others. She was still shaken from seeing him humbled before her the previous evening in his cell.

"He called for me?" she asked, straightening her back and getting out of her chair. She assumed her Queenly posture: formal, erect, and unwavering. "For what purpose?"

"He only wished to speak with you alone."

"Alone?"

"Don't fear, My Lady," Sir Anderssen replied. "Guards will be at every door, and the room is empty of anything that can possibly be used as a weapon against you."

"Very well," Elsa replied solemnly. "I will consent."

Elsa was led into the chapel, and the door was shut behind her. Hans was sitting in a chair facing a desk in the front of the room. His hands were chained together in the front, but he was otherwise free to stand up and move about the room. Elsa hadn't noticed (perhaps for want of light) the night before how his hair, which used to be bright and shaped pristinely, was so shagged, yet his sideburns were gone completely. He turned to look at her and she walked up the aisle, but he made no move to stand.

"I told them everything," Hans said quickly. "I didn't miss a detail."

"What do you want with me?" asked Elsa. "Most of your fate is in the hands of a jury."

"I know you were afraid last night," Hans replied. "You probably see me as a monster."

 _ **Monster.**_ What Hans himself had called her. What the others had called her. Elsa swallowed instead of replying.

"I don't intend to lie or manipulate my way to salvation," Hans continued. "I just want you to know that I see myself as you do. As a monster. For what I've done, I'm willing to suffer whatever you see fit to force me into, be it slavery or d...death."

Elsa got closer to Hans and saw the fear in his eyes as he said that last word. _He's afraid._

"How can I believe a word you say to me?" she finally answered. "You told me to my face that my sister was dead. You took my throne, sentenced me to death, and put me under your sword."

"Yes I did," Hans agreed. "It was a frozen heart that came here a year ago. An ambitious heart that only wanted self-gratification and glory."

"You're a terrific actor," Elsa said. "That sounds almost heartfelt."

Hans paused and thought of what to say next. "There is no way I can convince you of how I feel, and I wouldn't believe myself if I'd lied to myself the way I did to you and Anna. But...please talk to my brother Helmuth. He's the priest who came with me."

Elsa shook her head. "I think I've gotten to know you enough, thank you. And unless you have anything else to say, I need to see to my sister."

She spun on her heels and began to saunter towards the door.

"I have a sister now too."

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at Hans, who had gotten to his feet.

Hans continued. "My stepmother had a daughter three months ago. They named her Rosagunde. Her hair is like fire, she's so beautiful. I got to hold her once...little sisters are really special, aren't they?"

Elsa swallowed. Hans was smiling. Not the close-lipped smirk of a liar, but a genuine, doe-eyed, sweet toothy grin. He was telling the truth.

"Yes," Elsa answered. "They are. It's something I wish I knew sooner."

"As do I," Hans said quietly.

"But...I would watch out. They don't stay little forever, you know," said Elsa. Hans' smile grew wider, exposing more teeth, which were white in spite of his year in captivity.

"Thank you for the advice, Your Highness," he replied, nodding his head.

Elsa took a moment to observe him. She could see why Anna had fallen so quickly for him.

"I hope they showed you the inner courtyard. There's a garden that is very well-kept, and prisoners in Arendelle are entitled to one hour of outdoor exercise a day if they desire it," she added before turning her back to him again.

"I am indebted to you, Your Highness," Hans thanks again.

This time, Elsa didn't turn back before stepping over the threshold and leaving him behind. The guards nearly knocked her aside on accident trying to regain their watch over him.

She decided she was interested in having a talk with Helmuth after all.


	6. The Soul that Craves Redemption

It was rather difficult to arrange for a meeting alone with Hans' next-older brother, Helmuth. Elsa wanted to do so in utmost secrecy so as not to draw the attention of others who might suspect something awry. But after two days of trying to send a missive through the palace or discreetly pull the priest aside, she managed to invite him to tea in the library off of the north wing. Even after the tea was drunk and the pastries consumed, Elsa and Helmuth continued their chatter. Elsa was surprised at how unlike Hans he was, and how humble the man turned out to be.

"So, where are all of your brothers now? Were they all involved in his imprisonment back home?" Elsa asked.

Helmuth shook his head. "Most of them have visited at one time or another, but they all have lives and families. Erik and I are the two he sees the most. Erik is King, then Caleb is Captain of the Guard, so he's very busy too. Peter has eight children, Alban has five and another one coming, Rudi is an Admiral in the Navy and Runo is a Commodore under him, and they are also twins, Lars is a librarian in our country archives, Gunther is a newlywed, Siegfred and Flavius travel together and aren't home often, and Ivan, who is next youngest to Hans and myself, he has been spending a lot of time trying to establish himself on our court."

"Goodness!" exclaimed Elsa. "How do you remember all of them, especially when they are so much older?"

Helmuth smiled. "Caleb, Erik, Lars, Alban, Peter, Siegfred, Rudi, Runo, Flavius, Gunther, Ivan, Helmuth, Hans...in birth order."

"I asked how you remember, not to show off that you can!" Elsa laughed. "So, why didn't Caleb become King?"

Helmuth shrugged. "Politics, I suppose. Father tried giving him responsibility, but it backfired instantaneously. Caleb is smart, but had the potential to become a bit of a despot. Father's prowess is sharp, so perhaps that's why he was passed over for Erik Junior in the end."

"And you forgot one."

"Who?" asked Helmuth.

"Rosagunde?" she replied. Helmuth sighed with a smile.

"She will be the difficult one to remember," he confirmed. "It's been a house full of men for so long...when we heard we had a sister, it was like the ringing in of a new era."

"She is well, then?" Elsa inquired. Helmuth nodded.

"She was a large, pink baby. Very sturdy. There was such happiness at her baptism. Even our father, Erik X, looked alive, because despite marrying our stepmother, there was a glow in his eye that never came alight again after our mother passed away two years ago," he explained. "Caleb and Alban didn't want the bishop to allow Hans to hold her, but I interceded."

"And what happened?" Elsa asked.

Helmuth took a moment to recall. "It was like a cog in his mind began to tick again, something that had been stuck for a while. It was like he had some inner revelation. And he's held babies before, but...something about holding a little sister...maybe it was because he wasn't the baby anymore, or maybe it was something else that connected in his mind. All I know is, he looked like the boy I knew when we were growing up."

"What...what was that like?" Elsa looked beyond Helmuth and out the window...it was growing dark. Supper would probably be served soon.

Helmuth fell into a bout of nostalgia that made him smile and drop his shoulders. "We're only two years apart, so we were raised by the same nannies and nursemaids. For being the older of the pair, I was always quieter and more reserved. Hans was an excitable ball of light wherever he went."

Elsa noticed how familiar that sounded.

"Hans loved animals," Helmuth recalled. "He once found a baby bird that had fallen from its' nest and insisted we raise it. But he was four and I was six, and we didn't want the maids to know we had it. We didn't know what baby birds ate. It died after a few days, and Hans wailed for a long time. When he became a teenager and began noticing women in a new way, he never chased them madly like Alban and Flavius were notorious for. He never tried to kiss them without asking or charming them first. That's when we knew he was going to be a gentleman...or so we thought."

Elsa shrugged. "You couldn't have known who he would become."

"But what he became wasn't his natural self," Helmuth insisted. "None of us saw his plot coming, none of us even knew he was capable of such deception and maliciousness."

That caught Elsa off guard. There was, perhaps, something he was leaving out of the conversation.

"Just remember, Highness, everyone has a soul. That doesn't mean everyone is perfectly good. In fact, no one is perfectly good. But everyone has a soul...and the soul that craves redemption is a worthy one. But, my Lady, are you sure this won't influence the trial proceedings?"

"No," Elsa said. "I feel like there's something you're not telling me. Please, Helmuth. I'm trying to hear every side of the story."

Helmuth smiled meekly. "That is very wise, Your Highness."

He paused. It was as if Helmuth had to recall some dark memory.

"You must understand," he reasoned. "I don't condone his actions, nor do I make excuses for him. But...there were only two of us who didn't, well-"

"-what?"

"Really hurt him," mumbled Helmuth. "When we were children, even the dogs were treated with more compassion than he..."

Helmuth continued his story about Hans. Every since he was old enough to stand, Hans had been physically beaten, emotionally abused, starved and stolen from, verbally ridiculed in public, and openly denounced as a 'nobody' by his father and older brothers. Out of all the brothers, Helmuth and Lars were the only ones who didn't abuse their littlest sibling. But Lars, being much older, only met with Hans in the archives while he worked. He married and began a family, after which time Hans was forced to be more alone than ever. Then, when Helmuth decided to take vows and join the Brotherhood of the Isles instead of marry, there was no one Hans had left to turn to, except Lars on the rare occasion he wasn't too busy.

"The Brotherhood requires novices to isolate themselves for three years and one day from the world. Hans had no one from that time on," Helmuth explained. "Father cares for Hans about as much as a single seed in a sunflower, so his brothers got away with endless torments. The twins, Rudi and Runo, along with Flavius, would spend countless months pretending Hans didn't even exist. When I re-entered the world a full priest, I tried to come back into his life, but by then a lot of the boy I saw rescue birds and hold doors for servants was gone. He was obsessed with just being adequate, finding his place, and proving his worth."

"Did he get anywhere?" asked Elsa. Helmuth shook his head sadly.

"My Lady, I thought you knew the answer to that already," he replied.

* * *

Anna weaved her way through the square, hoping to find Kristoff before he went home for the day. Granted, he didn't live too far away from the palace, as Elsa had set him up with a very nice house just off the castle property, but Anna knew that Kristoff, ever the nature-lover, would often forgo spending the night in the house in favor of sleeping in the barn with Sven, sharing carrots with the reindeer and playing lullabies on his mandolin.

But Kristoff's sled was parked in front of the house when she went by, and none of the house lights glowed in the windows, so Anna swallowed her desire to keep away from places that reeked of animal droppings and went for the barn instead, which was located a little further out.

It wasn't that Anna wouldn't have gone anywhere for Kristoff, but she'd been smelling everything with a more acute sense since becoming pregnant. It wouldn't be much fun when that first waft of feces-scented air hit her nose. The trolls were right: Kristoff was a fixer-upper. Sometimes Anna had doubts as to if Kristoff was willing to give up the nature-laced life he adored for one of white walls and carpets. He never hinted that he wouldn't surrender his old life for a long life with her in marriage, but Anna knew it was useless to push someone's heart sideways.

Elsa was a prime was more social and courageous as an empowered Queen who could control her powers, but she still needed several times of the day dedicated to the solitude she found comfort in. Elsa was still very hesitant about love. Anna had seen the masses of letters from potential suitors across the lands, and while she would have dived head-first into piles of sch letters (were it not for Kristoff, of course), Elsa ultimately burned each one, showing no interest in a future match. Elsa was proof that some things never changed...what if Kristoff's love of the outdoors was too much for Anna to rise above?

Anna could hear the mandolin music from several yards away once she began approaching the barn. When she opened the door, Kristoff looked surprised to see her, but not unpleasantly so.

"Anna!" He said, smiling. Anna looked sheepishly at her feet. His smile never ceased to startle her heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something," she replied. "It's important."

"Well pull up a fresh bail of straw. Sven and I were just settling down, weren't we?"

Anna giggled and turned to the reindeer, knowing what was coming. Kristoff moves his lips and spoke as the creature himself. "Why yes, My Lady! Glaaaaaaad of you to join us!"

Anna crept into the barn and swallowed her hesitation enough to sit on the pile of hay next to her love.

"So is everything alright at the palace?" Kristoff asked. "That horrible Hans all locked up tight?"

Anna nodded. "I haven't seen him, and I really don't want to, but I hear he has twenty-four-hour security keeping him in check."

"Good," sighed Kristoff, adjusting one of the mandolin strings. Anna couldn't help but notice suddenly how...adorable...Kristoff was. Shagged blonde hair covering his eyes, while not the Arendellian fashion, made his mountain-man appearance look strong and sure. He may have had a big nose, but it was a gentle nose, adding character and softness to his lovely, symmetrical face. His doe-eyes were more expressive than hers at times. His body was large, burly, and...strong.

Anna delicately and subtly reached for Kristoff's shoulder, gently holding it. He, in turn, looked gently at her and put the mandolin aside. He took her in his broad, muscular arms and held her tight, bringing his lips to hers. Anna fell into the kiss like she fell into her bed at night...comfortably and all at once. Kissing Kristoff was so natural. He was so cute in his shyness when they kissed like this. Sometimes Anna had to encourage him to gently bite her lip or to run his tongue over her teeth.

Before Anna could remember why she was in that barn in the first place, she had placed Kristoff's large hands on her breasts, encouraging him in cupping them and playing with her sensitive nipples. She could hear Kristoff moan in pleasure as he began to position himself on top of her as she leaned back towards the straw. Anna could feel a large, hard lump brush against her leg as she moved beneath him.

"I wish you would come here for this more often!" Kristoff moaned into her ear, laying sweet kisses under her earlobes to punctuate the wish.

As Kristoff began fumbling with his shirt, Anna could see Sven out of the corner of her eye, getting up and sneaking slowly towards the barn door, leaving them in peace to enjoy each other's bodies amid the straw.

* * *

Several hours went by, and Anna and Kristoff still lied in each others' arms, naked and warm, under Anna's cape (which, being of a summer fabric, did little to quell the cool summer breeze). Kristoff seemed in a state of heightened bliss. Anna had enjoyed the sex a little more than the first time...but something still lacked in the climax. Perhaps she would have to be braver next time and explore what naturally pleasured her first.

Anna was half-drunk with drowsiness by then, but before she slipped off into sleep for the rest of the night, she knew she had to spit it out...she was only now reminded of why she was in the barn in the first place.

"Kristoff?" She mumbled.

Kristoff was in the same state of semi-wakefulness as she. He took a minute to respond.

"Bwuhh?"

"I'm having a baby."

"Myehh?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby," Anna moaned, biting her lip.

It took a solid thirty seconds for him to react (and the longest thirty seconds ever, as far as Anna was concerned), but then Kristoff rolled over. Anna didn't expect to see him giggling.

"Well, I know I'm good, but I didn't know I was THAT good...but don't you think you should wait to make sure?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I know I'm a man, but even I know that you usually can't tell if you are pregnant two hours after having sex."

.


	7. The Charges Brought Forth

"According to the Law of Arendelle, and based on the written and oral confession to the crimes by the Defendant in this case, as Queen and High Judge of Arendelle, I hereby formally charge Hans Westergaard, Prince of the Southern Isles, with two counts of attempted regicide, seven counts of perjury, attempted usurpation of the throne of Arendelle, and an overarching count of espionage and high treason."

Elsa stood tall and firm, giving off an illusion of pride and formality while standing before the pulpit she used to look over the court. The formal charging was one of the few parts of the Arendellian trial process that the public was invited to witness. After the formalities were finished, the qualified members of the public would be able to apply to join the jury.

At present, the courtroom was filled with the local gentry and peasant classes alike. Men and women stood silently as Elsa recited the formal charges as well as the Arendellian procedures.

"As Hans Westergaard has consented to plead guilty to the above charges, deliberations by the counsel will be brief before the jury. After the jury reaches a verdict, the sentencing phase will commence, bringing extended deliberations as to motives and consequences," Elsa informed her people. She glanced briefly at Hans, in chains, standing, flanked by two men in uniform. He was wearing a simple but clean white shirt and black trousers. He looked at her in return with a neutral gaze...nothing was sinister or malicious about his eyes.

"I find myself compelled to remind the people of Arendelle that our country has, for centuries, subscribed to the philosophies that all prisoners are to be treated with a degree of dignity until otherwise sentenced. We are not barbaric, we do not subscribe to torture, taunt, or manipulation in any part of our process of law. As High Judge, it is my duty to oversee and enforce this."

Some murmurs waved throughout the crowd. They loved their Queen and High Princess. Of course some would raise the idea that an eye-for-a-eye method of trial was necessary.

"Standing as Head Prosecutor is Sir Oskar Anderssen, Arendellian Ambassador to the Southern Isles. Standing as Counsel for the Defense are Sir Siegfred Tyr of Arendelle and Sir Franz Jurgen of the Southern Isles," Elsa introduced the lawyers, who turned to the crowd to bow. "I assure you they will see justice and redemption done to the highest degree possible."

She then gestured to the long row of tables in the back of the room.

"Any law-abiding citizen of Arendelle may apply to enter the pool for the jury selection process. To qualify, a citizen must be over the age of twenty, have no history of criminal charge, and submit to a brief questionnaire regarding moral viewpoints and their personal knowledge of law. The deadline for applications will be until the end of this month. Applicants who qualify and are selected via random lottery will be informed, and compensated one hundred kronas for their absence from work for the duration of the proceedings, as well as given room and board in the palace. Ten will be selected from Arendelle, and the remaining ten will be selected and transported here from the Southern Isles under their own tradition."

More murmurs.

"This concludes the formal charging of the Accused," Elsa concluded. She stepped down from the podium and walked towards the back door. She turned briefly to see a long queue already forming in front of the registry tables. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hans being taken to the dungeons by the guards at his sides.

She couldn't help but recall Helmuth's tale. Hans had been beaten and abused by his own blood. Perhaps such a past could lead one to develop the intense drive for meaning that Hans had? Helmuth had not confirmed or denied his own feelings, having said he held a natural bias on the subject and did not want to interfere with the Queen's judgement.

" _Just remember, Highness, everyone has a soul. That doesn't mean everyone is perfectly good. In fact, no one is perfectly good. But everyone has a soul...and the soul that craves redemption is a worthy one…"_

Elsa had pondered these words for a long time. Perhaps therein was the answer to Elsa's conflicting feelings.

" _...the soul that craves redemption is a worthy one…"_

It certainly wasn't a change of heart that Elsa was having for Hans, but in some cases, a new perspective was something to be considered. While she initially felt that there was no excuse for the attempted takeover of her country and her throne, Elsa knew what a powerful impact that an imperfect childhood could have on the adult that child became. Elsa had never been allowed to enter society for fear she might be betrayed...Hans couldn't escape it when it did betray him.

Were they really so different?

Yes. Yes they were. Elsa never had the desire to harm another living person…

 _That's a lie,_ she thought. _The ice palace, those thugs of the Duke's. I wanted to kill them. I wasn't just defending myself._

Was Hans defending himself against his brothers by proving he could take over a kingdom by himself in a similar way?

She couldn't think straight in that moment, with so many still swarming around her. She needed to be alone, but not in her rooms, where a servant could burst in at any time.

Instead, Elsa chose to slip out into the inner courtyard, where a small garden, just large enough for a winding path, a small babbling brook, and a few small stones for sitting were scattered. The few trees were large and overhanging. The floral bushes made the air smell sweet and fresh. And it was rare for even a guard to step into it. The only consistent presence there was be the gardener, who was off duty at the moment.

She spent a moment just wandering among the bushes and thinking over Hans to herself. His fate was not wholly in her own hands. As High Judge, her power was to declare, not decide. The jury would decide if his guilt was worthy of death or life imprisonment. The only way she could overturn a death ruling was if the condemned was pregnant, or if new evidence emerged between the time of condemnation and execution. It was highly unlikely Hans would become pregnant...and there was no evidence that could possibly prove somehow that Hans did not try to kill the Queen at all, or not with full intent to destroy. The fact was, Elsa was bound by the court's ruling. Perhaps her entire role in this game was a farce.

Elsa hated this part of being a ruler: playing God with the lives of others. Her father, from what she could remember, had been of a same mind. No wars were started under his reign. No one was executed. Alliances were forged, but no enemies made. Agdarr had been a monarch of peace, and Idunn had been a queen of steadfast loyalty and support.

But even as Elsa hated the mere thought of having control over the fragile life of another person, she again recalled the night she was seized from her ice palace...how she nearly killed those two from Weselton. Perhaps they would have killed her first...but did they have families who would have lost a father, husband, son, or brother if she had succeeded in either slaying? Perhaps then, she would have been the one with her head falling on the executioner's block? But in that moment, Elsa had recalled feeling nothing but a desire to end the madness, even if it meant disposing of two men.

Madness was certainly contagious.

Granted, Elsa's malicious moments were crimes of passion, born of a defensive nature that developed out of reflex and a desire to stay alive. Hans had time to calculate, manipulate, hurt, and scheme. But even then, that could have simply been a case of madness. Hans was defending his own self in doing so. It was possible that he was driven to such extremes to please his horrible family, or to ensure that he would never have to return to them. From the way Helmuth had made it sound, Elsa probably would have gotten desperate to cast them away as well.

Elsa stopped by a small tree with a few left over cherry blooms (rare, for at this point in summer cherry blossoms were shedding their petals to make way for the fruit they bore in August). She sighed and twirled her finger. A single blossom was suddenly coated in a thin, light frost.

Ever since Elsa unlocked the key to controlling her powers, she had spent much time practicing not only control, but scaling down the mere magnitude of what she could do at a time. Even strong powers could be miniaturized. Elsa had taught herself how to create little frost spurts that could be very precise and beautiful. They were advantageous when she felt the need to let out some internal fear, but didn't want to send Arendelle spiraling into another ice age.

Elsa plucked the frozen blossom from the bough on which it stayed. Her frosts were gentle, but solid. The blossom was as hard as a small stone, petrified in her icy magic. She studied it for a moment, just intrigued by the beauty in it.

"Your Highness!" Gerda was calling from the door. Elsa bit her lip and dropped the frozen bud. Was her moment of solitude finished already?

"Yes, Gerda?" Elsa replied as graciously as she could.

"We have received another letter from Duke Rolfe of Moravia, and your advisers are asking to speak with you in regards to his persistent correspondence," she informed.

Elsa grunted. Confound it, not him again!

* * *

Duke Rolfe, heir to the Duchy of Moravia, was Elsa's most persistent suitor, at least in correspondence. His country was about three times the size of Arendelle, located quite some distance to the west. Elsa had met the man twice in her life, once during her coronation, where he was a guest at her ball, and the second was approximately six months ago, when a renewed trade agreement was signed between the two countries. Rolfe was a charming man, and a fair bit older than Elsa, approaching forty. But for a man of such an age, he was still rather dashing in looks, almost as dark as Kristoff was blonde. He had been married until the time just before King Agdarr and Queen Idunn died at sea, at which time his wife, the Duchess, perished in childbirth, with the infant dying as well. After Elsa came of age and Rolfe had formally met her, rumors abounded that a marriage between the two would be a splendid way to fuse Moravia and Arendelle into a tight alliance that would be an unstoppable force against rivals, for as rich as Arendelle was in culture, Moravia was equally endowed in military strength.

However, Elsa quickly tossed his pleas to court her in with the other noblemen attempting to woo her in the place where she filed all of their letters (that is, the rubbish bin). She simply had no interest in any of them! Of all of her 'prospects,' Duke Rolfe had the biggest connection to Elsa, as well as the thickest skull. He had written to her with renewed vows of loyalty as well as claims of being smitten by her beauty in spite of all of her not-so-subtle hints that she wasn't looking to marry. Elsa was growing tired of the man's attempts to win her attention. Yet it was difficult to keep doing so without risking a rift in diplomatic relations between their lands.

Upon entering her study, several of the advisers of the court were waiting, holding the most recent letter from Duke silently took the missive and scanned it, expecting the usual insistence that Rolfe was 'still young, virile, and, by all accounts, was a fantastic husband to his late wife.'

 _To Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

 _Many congratulations on the first anniversary of you ascension. May the Heavens bless Arendelle with a long-lived Queen and prosperity for the people._

 _I write to you in hopes that you will welcome me in four weeks, when a small fleet of Moravian ships will be sailing through your fjords on their way to the east. I will be with this fleet, and was inquiring as to whether or not Her Majesty would be willing to accommodate my fleet in their harbor and myself for two weeks while we re-supply for the remainder of our trip? I will insist my men eagerly compensate you and your tradesfolk with Moravian goods and services for the duration of our stay._

 _I would also like to offer the opportunity for Your Majesty to return with me to Moravia for a tour of our bountiful lands as well as a ball and hunting party being held in your honor for your first year as Queen of Arendelle as well as in celebration of our alliance._

 _I eagerly await your response,_

 _Duke Rolfe of Moravia._

Elsa sighed. It wasn't another proposal so much as permission to bunker down in Arendelle while his ships restocked their supplies on a longer journey. She couldn't turn such a simple request down, especially now that Arendelle was getting quite the reputation for being so prosperous.

"Do you think a time like this would really be ideal to bring Moravians into our borders?" Elsa sighed, already knowing she was likely to be overruled. "I need to put my focus into the trial and our ongoing struggles with the Southern Isles. A suitor coming into my lands and using the time to try to seduce me would hardly make for a great addition to the ongoing saga."

"We've said time and again, Majesty, that a match with the Duke would be highly beneficial to you and Arendelle. And what courtship could progress in a single week? Surely there is no harm in indulging Duke Rolfe?" asked one of the advisers.

 _Well, if Anna was willing to walk down the aisle after four hours…_

"And it does not indicate that is what his purpose would be," said another adviser. Elsa sighed.

"I suppose I have little choice in accepting the second half of his offer," she replied. "A ball and hunting party in my honor!"

"Indeed, Majesty," Sir Anderssen chimed in. "The Duke has been smitten with you for years. And while his timing may not be ideal, I, or another one of us, could preside over your trial duties. Two weeks is not a long time."

But it took five days to sail from Arendelle to Moravia. The trips would add nearly another two weeks to the journey. The trial process would be drawn out even longer as a result.

"The missive ship departs for the west tonight," Sir Anderssen insisted. "A reply in this case, My Lady, is warranted despite your qualms with the situation."

"Very well, then. Send a letter on my behalf accepting," she commanded. "But try and make it clear that while Arendelle will give him a warm reception, we are in the middle of a crisis that will require the majority of my attention, and I am not positive that duty will... _allow_ me to participate in his frivolities in Moravia."

But as insistent as Elsa could have been about the circumstances surrounding the impending visit, she had the feeling shaking off the Duke of Moravia would not be so easily done.

* * *

Now that Hans knew he had the right to an hour outdoors every day, he wanted to take advantage of it, especially now that it was summer. Even flanked by several guards and shuffling around in shackles, the sun on his face was well worth every shuffle and the complete lack of privacy.

In the Southern Isles, everything always seemed so black. Arendelle was fortunate to have this more welcoming climate.

While walking along the path, Hans noticed something pink amid the grey cobblestones. Bending down, he picked up the stone. Except it wasn't a stone...it was a frozen cherry blossom.

Elsa had been here. Something about that fact made Hans smile in spite of himself. He then slipped the blossom into his fist and stood up again to proceed down the pathway.


	8. Scars Don't Lie

_**Author's Note** : To the anonymous reviewer who calls me a coward for deleting their negative post: you're the coward. You won't even review under a name. Plus, your 'critique' isn't being done for the sake of a better story, your review was mean-spirited and only served to put down my writing. You gave no suggestions as to fixing what you saw as a 'problem.' Simply that what I wrote was 'childish.' Well, guess what? I can't exactly do anything to fix it if that's all you'll say. That's what a critique is. It's not simply bashing my style and being a jerk about it. You obviously aren't a fan, so don't read the damn story. Get a life, okay?_

 _To everyone else, thank you for the reviews._

* * *

Juggling the trial proceedings with the preparations for the arrival of Duke Rolfe of Moravia wore right through Elsa. She noticed how easy it was for her advisers to suggest accepting the letter, but once the double-duty work got underway, her advisers seemed to step back and give her more of the responsibility. Granted, she was Queen and, naturally, most of the work was supposed to be hers anyway, but it would have been nice if she'd had more of a say in the Duke's proposal.

Elsa found the best was to deal with her workload literally doubling overnight was to set up a strict routine every day. Up before the sun, a small breakfast in her study, spend the morning on whatever needed to be done for the trial (at this stage it was sorting through applications and deciding which ones would be appropriate for the lottery), a thirty-minute lunch with her advisers, the first half of the afternoon going over preparations for the Moravians' arrivals, Then, after tea, she met with foreign dignitaries and diplomats until 8PM, after which she got her first full meal of the day. After supper, she would retire to her study for a few hours of paperwork and meditation before bed.

She grew increasingly tired from her fragile body getting only four hours of sleep and limited meals per day without a single day off.

And so it went for three weeks. Elsa couldn't help but feel guilt well up inside of her every day as these new developments prolonged Hans' due process. One day, with the Moravians due to arrive in port in five days, Elsa decided she did owe Hans at least an explanation as to why things were being dragged out.

A little weak on her feet, Elsa descended into the dungeons and requested to speak to Hans.

"Majesty, it's nearly time for his hour of daily exercise," the guard answered. Elsa shrugged.

"Then we will talk in the garden," she ordered. The guard nodded his head.

"Very well, My Lady," he responded, unlocking the door. Elsa entered the room. Hans, who had been lying supine on his pallet, jumped to his feet at her presence, then falling onto one knee. The gesture was rather graceful.

"I'm told it's your hour to go outdoors," she said. "I thought I might accompany you."

"Whatever the Queen wishes," Hans replied, not looking her in the eye.

That day, the sky was overcast with the looming threat of rain coming on from the west. Elsa had power over ice and snow, and she could thaw what she had made...but rain and thunder were still out of her hands. Elsa could only hope the rain held.

"Hans," Elsa said. "I don't owe you anything."

Hans smirked. "I know that for certain, Your Highness."

"But I feel compelled to explain why your due process is being hindered," she began. "We're expecting some rather important visitors in a week, and the past month has been dedicated to seeing to their comfort and happiness. Are you familiar with the Kingdom of Moravia?"

"I am," Hans replied. "They are the only ones who can dwarf the Southern Isles' Navy. They trade mainly in pelts and meats, as they are a pastoral country who specialize in livestock and hunting, although they have one notable copper mine that supplies nearly all of the copper for this part of the world."

"Yes," nodded Elsa. "The brother of the King has been pursuing a...better relationship with...Arendelle, for some time now. The Duke and his men are passing this way on their way to the Orient. They will be staying with us for a fortnight."

"I see. Well, My Lady, know that I have nowhere to be, and so I implore you not to worry about me for a moment."

Elsa stopped walking and looked at Hans for a moment. She could tell in his eyes that he wasn't being sarcastic or cute. He had sincerity in his words and his face. Suddenly, all of Helmuth's stories came back into her mind.

" _...the soul that craves redemption is a worthy one…"_

"What happened to you to make you hate Arendelle so much?"Elsa suddenly asked.

Hans looked at her a moment. "I'm not sure I understand, Highness."

"You attacked Arendelle, nearly killed my sister and myself in order to rule and do things your way," she continued. "Why do you have Arendelle?"

Hans' jaw dropped as he searched for an answer. "Majesty, I don't know how much you know about my past. But I am the youngest of thirteen princes. Aside from two of them, all of my brothers saw me as refuse. My parents saw me as refuse. But one thing I was always taught was that my worth lied in marriage and moving away. I was convinced that my only escape from...well...this…"

Hans rolled up his shirt. Elsa could see (beneath some red hair and rather well-defined muscles) long, red scars run across his belly.

"...was to marry and rule abroad."

"How did that happen?!" Elsa whispered, distressed at the sight of the injuries.

"Flavius and Runo. I was twelve. They pushed me in front of a carriage. I was lucky to be alive after."

Elsa brought her hand to her mouth, but after a thought, quickly resumed her Queen-like demeanour.

"Bear in mind that I can go to any one of your entourage and confirm or deny your stories...it would behoove you not to lie."

Hans dropped his shirt and buried his hand in his pocket, as if he needed to fumble around for something. "I can see where you would have no reason to have faith in me," he said gently. "But scars don't lie. Did they not all run in one direction, in the pattern of a wheel?"

Elsa was suddenly embarrassed and ashamed of herself. He had a point.

"I know I don't deserve a second chance at life...but I have a reason to be a better person now. Several," muttered Hans.

"Rosagunde," Elsa answered. Hans looked at her, and that faint smile came back.

"Yes, Rosagunde," he agreed. "But I want a chance to be a man, and not a monster. I want to prove myself to people who matter...people like you."

Hans extracted the frozen cherry blossom from his pocket and held it out to Elsa.

"I'm afraid I'm in a position of high emotional state. I cannot take full responsibility for saying this. But my first plan was to woo you, My Lady, and rule with you, not for you. But I lost my nerve and wasn't willing to work hard for your affections, and that is why I turned to your sister. My heart was hard, and I wanted to see myself on the throne...but ever since I first saw you, I regretted not taking the chance to be a gentleman and to go legitimate for you. I was in too deep by the time I met Anna, but the closest I came to turning back was when I saw a beautiful young woman walk down the church aisle a princess, and walk back up the aisle a monarch. I didn't see the crown on her head, but her eyes gazing forward with such intensity and vulnerability...such love for her country and family."

A moment of stunned silence passed between the pair.

Hans continued. "And I know that you don't believe me and shouldn't. I have lied to you and tried to end you and everything you love. But maybe my first step in becoming a man is admitting to you that I still find you to be the most incredible person in the world, and would give anything, including my life, just to raise myself one inch in your eyes."

Elsa hesitated a moment, just looking at the blossom in his hand.

"You...you could just be charming me," she said quietly. "To let you off with a lighter sentence."

Hans looked at her again.

"Yes, you're right," he said softly. "That's all I'm good for...looking out for myself. I couldn't possibly have feelings for anyone except what I see in the mirror."

With that, Hans turned to his guard. "I'd like to go back inside...it's getting chilly."

The guards quickly escorted him inside, leaving Elsa standing alone outside as the rain began to fall around her in almost poetic timing.

 _Scars don't lie,_ Elsa thought. _Especially emotional scars._

* * *

Two more days went by, and Elsa's energy was quickly leaving her. She couldn't afford to slow down even for a moment. She was forced to forgo breakfast, only allowing herself some tea to wake her up. She crawled into bed so late that only a few hours went by before she was awoken by Gerda gently reminding her of her first meeting for the day.

With three days until the arrival of the Moravians and Duke Rolfe, Elsa could barely walk a straight line. But today was the day Elsa drew the names of those selected for the Arendellian half of the jury. The ceremony was done in private, then the announcements would be written and taken privately to the home of each of the selected that evening.

Hans, as well as the complete Southern Islander entourage, were present for the selection itself. In the court chamber, Elsa stood in front of three rows of seats, Hans and his guards sat in the first row, along with the King and Sir Anderssen. Helmuth was standing behind the seats, barely in the room. Next to Elsa was a large basin of paper applications, each folded in half.

"Those who are selected will be notified privately, and their compensation delivered to their families with the notice. They will be given twelve hours to report to the palace, at which point they will be sequestered in the jurors' apartments for the duration of the trial, aside from Sundays and Wednesdays, at which point they will be granted the day to visit with their families under supervision," she instructed. Elsa was really beginning to hate all of these formal, instructive speeches.

The room began to spin as Elsa drew the first name and opened the paper to read it.

"Tomas Berg."

She handed the application to an adviser, to delivered it to the back of the room as Elsa pulled another name.

"Torhilda Solheim."

Elsa's ears began ringing, and the room spun faster. She herself didn't notice the sudden chill in the room. Her heart began pounding so quickly it felt more like a hum than a beat. Sweat beads became crystals on her eyebrows.

"Annaborg Ny...Ny...Nygard-"

"Majesty," whispered Sir Anderssen. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes! Oh, the next one is Dagmar Hauge…"

As the adviser began going to the back of the room with Madame Hauge's application, Elsa suddenly felt a large, painful wave of blackness conquer her, followed by a falling sensation.

Elsa couldn't make out sounds as she fluttered her eyes a few seconds later. She could only make out Hans' face mouthing words and looking concerned as he leaned over her. A guard tried shoving him off of her, but Hans seemed to be too strong.

"Elsa...are you okay? Someone get help!" He yelled authoritatively. Hans was trying to help her?

The last thing Elsa saw before passing out again was the image of both of his prison guards finally getting a hold of Hans and dragging him away from her.

 _No...bring him back…please..._

* * *

Elsa felt warm again as she came to. It took her more than a few moments to establish that she was lying in her bed, and that the figure slowly coming into focus was Anna, sitting and watching her with anxiety. When Elsa began twitching and moving of her own free will, Anna clearly relaxed her shoulders and smiled.

"Oh, Elsa, I came as soon as Kai told me that you fainted! I had some mushroom soup brought up for you as well as some hot chocolate...the really thick kind you like with the cream on top, of course. I hope you're not getting ill like I was...of course that can't hap-oh, maybe I shouldn't tell you that until you're feeling better.." Anna spoke a mile a minute, as was her usual way. Elsa smiled and began to sit up. Her head roared, but she was to bear it until she got up to a sitting position.

"Anna, I'd like some of that soup. But...what happened to the jury selection?" She asked.

"Kai said something about Sir Anderssen finishing that for you, and then about how they've had no right to overwork you lately, which I agree with. I don't even know why you thought letting Duke Rolfe come here was a good idea right now," muttered Anna, getting the soup bowl ready and placing it at the Queen's bedside table. Elsa smiled and took the bowl in hand, taking a sip of the hot, rich, brown liquid. It was perfect.

"As Queen, I have to do my best to accommodate as many people as possible," was the reply.

"The strange thing is," Anna said after a moment. "Hans was the one who got to you first."

"Really?" Elsa asked with interest. Anna nodded.

"That monster shoved one of the guards out of the way to get to you. He put his hand on your cheek and tried to revive you..it was certainly not something anyone saw coming," she explained. "They got him, of course, and he got a few lashes for it-"

"-lashes?" Elsa boomed suddenly, her face becoming red. Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Only five," Anna reasoned. Elsa shook her head.

"Anna, have Kai go down to the dungeon and bring me whoever ordered those lashes given. He will have to answer to me, as I established from the beginning that Arendelle is too civilized for lashes or any other means of torture. Especially when it sounds like Hans was trying to save...save me?"

Anna nodded. "I'll have it done when he comes back. I sent him to get a hot compress for you."

Elsa gritted her teeth. "I will have to apologize to him myself. Who ordered the beating?"

Anna shrugged. "Kai would know more than me. I was with Kristoff when I heard."

"Of course," Elsa nodded.

Anna looked down at the floor. "Well, I wonder if now would be the time to tell you after all..you seem much better already, and you are sitting down."

What was this? "News?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, you were so busy. It took me a long enough time to tell Kristoff, and it took an even longer time explaining it to him," Anna said. "Please don't get upset...I hope this doesn't cause some scandal…"

Anna got to her feet and turned to her side. She wasn't wearing a stay over her dress. Her normally flat stomach was beginning to swell, and a small bump was forming.

"You're going to be an aunt," she said sheepishly. "Kristoff and I are having a baby."

"Oh Anna...when...?" was all Elsa could get out before she passed out again.


	9. Catch and Release

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please check out my new Frozen story,  Cry Havoc. It's going to be longer and more canon-fitting than this one, but it is Hans-centric with a few small roles for the other Frozen characters coming in later. If you're here because you like Hans Redemption stories, Cry Havoc will be a big one in that category, so please stop by and have a look (and leave a review!). Thank you, and on with the show!_

* * *

More apologizing! Apologizing to an attempted assassin! This was getting out of hand.

Furiously, Elsa stalked her way back down to the dungeon once she was recovered enough from her exhaustion to do so. This time, she didn't even bother calling on the guard to open the door. Instead, she indicated with a quick gesture of her head that she wanted the guard to move aside so she could access the barred window. She usually exercised courtesy at the very least when addressing people in her service, but she still had some leftover antisocial tendencies that took over when she was wrapped up in an emotion.

"Hans," Elsa said with authority. Hans had been standing by the window, looking out over the land he could see. Fresh air was hard to come by when he wasn't out in the garden.

He got to his knees again without moving closer to the door. "Your Highness," he mumbled softly.

"You were lashed for trying to revive me?" asked Elsa quickly. Hans nodded.

"Five quick lashes to my back. He said it was for breaking free of my escort and attempting escape," Hans answered.

"But you weren't-"

"-no, Highness," he asserted. "You were unconscious on the floor. I was worried. A...are you well?"

"Who ordered the lashes?" Elsa demanded. Hans looked up at her.

"I am not certain," said Hans. "He was fat...long blonde hair tied back by a black ribbon...upturned nose…the ambassador to the Southern Isles I think, but his name eludes me at the moment."

Sir Anderssen. Elsa nodded in gratitude.

"I feel concerned that this is the second time I have had to extend my apologies to you for your treatment here," Elsa said.

"You have no need," Hans shrugged. "I am your prisoner, and for good reason."

"Nevertheless, I do apologize. I assure you that Sir Anderssen will be swiftly dealt with, and that most of Arendelle is not nearly so barbaric."

She turned away from the window, but stopped short of the stairwell when she heard Hans call back, "My lady!"

She stopped in her tracked and stood still a moment as if to process the call. "Yes?" Elsa returned to the window. Hans took his time meeting her there this time.

"You are feeling better?" He asked. Elsa smiled weakly and nodded. "And, My Lady, you needn't apologize to me ever again. I deserve all I get."

Elsa shook her head. "The soul that craves redemption is a worthy one," she found herself reciting quickly. "I must go now."

As he heard the delicate patter of Elsa's shoes on stone as she left the dungeon, Hans felt his cheek grow hot and his heart speed up. He made his way slowly to the window again and stared out in a deep, pensive mood. How odd it was that Elsa had said Arendelle was not so barbaric when a year ago, she had stood passively aside when her sister had clocked him square in the jaw and knocked him over the railing of a ship? That had hardly been a civilized gesture.

Nevertheless, grateful for the apology, Hans continued to let his mind wander away from his body. It made the fresh scars on his back not sting so miserably.

* * *

"It was an act of protection for the Queen!" Sir Anderssen protested when an emergency meeting of the advisers were called. "It was done for you and for Arendelle."

"Arendelle is no better off for your insistence on whipping a man for coming to my aid," Elsa asserted.

"He is a criminal and a known liar," Sir Anderssen replied. "We don't know what his motivation was for breaking free of his escort."

"Was he not still chained?" Elsa asked. Sir Anderssen nodded slowly, followed by the other advisers. "And was he not within close proximity to everyone else in that room, of which there were at least three dozen?" More silent agreement. "And did he run straight for an exit or for something he could use as a means of escape?" A brief pause, followed by negative consensus from everyone in the room, except Sir Anderssen, who was stone-faced and still.

"Your Majesty might still be a little emotional after your exhaustion-"

"-do not finish your sentence, Sir Anderssen," Elsa warned. She took a moment to breathe in and out. The ice crystals forming in a cloud above her head were turning orange, and everyone in Arendelle knew that no one wanted to see yellow ice from the Queen. "Even the toughest men get sick, and no one ever accuses them of letting it make them emotionally unfit to make decisions. Is this correct?"

Sir Anderssen looked around him. "Yes, Your Highness."

Elsa stood back and addressed the entire room. "Arendelle is known for its inclusive politics and peaceful doctrines. It was like that under my father, grandfather, and great grandmother, going back centuries. I do not intend to change that now because we are facing such a precarious and large-scale international event. Surely everyone here understands that, in spite of your personal morals regarding prisoner treatment and the death sentence, other kingdoms are just as involved as we are...and a single misstep could get back to the Southern Isles...or Moravia, or any of the Northern Kingdoms in our alliance. We have a compromised military for the sake of peace, and we've been able to thrive without more than a protective force guarding our lands, but what happens if the Southern Isles chooses to attack us for foul treatment of the King's brother?"

"They are of the opinion that executing the man is our choice," Sir Anderssen insisted.

"But that doesn't mean they feel we can abuse him while he is awaiting our ruling," Elsa said. _The man has suffered a lot already as a youth…_

"And need I remind you that the King himself and Hans' brother is here. You could have compromised our relations with the Southern Isles entirely. He will know of this, and it won't be easy explaining it to him."

Sir Anderssen twisted his lip to the side and looked down, humbled by the fact, as if he hadn't considered it before.

"That said," Elsa continued. "I regrettably fee; that in order to salvage our diplomatic relations and prevent an international incident, I must let you go."

Sir Anderssen looked up, his cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Letting me go?"

Elsa nodded. "I do thank you for your years of service under my father and myself. I will designate a successor as soon as possible. But your repeated insistence on foregoing my decrees of civility, as well as the outright abuse of Hans Westergaard, are suitable grounds for such dismissal."

"...but...Majesty," Sir Anderssen began to say, but he was at a loss for words as he continued to turn red.

"You will have forty-eight hours to vacate the palace grounds. I will have Kai find an apartment for you in town, and you will be given a small pension for the work you did under my father," Elsa instructed. "I would advise you to spend some time out among the citizens and re-evaluate your values regarding life."

A guard standing in the doorway stepped forward. Elsa commanded him to escort Sir Anderssen to his room to begin the moving process, and that he was to be given around-the-clock supervision.

"Once you are outside the gates, you will not be allowed back for the span of five years. After that, your case will be re-evaluated, and you may be allowed back inside on the occasions where the public is granted entry," Elsa ruled. "That is the Queen's final word."

The other advisers bowed uniformly, indicating their acceptance of her decision. The door guard took a firm grasp of Sir Anderssen's shoulder and began escorting the now-very-red man out of the room.

Elsa took one more look around the room. "Now, we will write up a formal explanation and apology to King Erik. This will not be easy, but I believe if written right, this will not hinder the course of justice."

* * *

That evening, Elsa and the advisers presented the apology to King Erik, who took it with a simple shrug and acceptance.

"He is in your bounds, and I will let you deal with him as you see fit in any way," he reiterated from before, his nonchalant attitude striking in its' own lack of severity.

This hadn't occurred to Elsa before. King Erik was Hans' brother...but he was one of the brothers who'd pushed him in front of a horse carriage and heaven knows what else. The lack of empathy for his baby brother may have still existed, even though age had matured the princes and Hans had, of his own accord, surrendered himself to Arendellian justice. She still did not regret dismissing Sir Anderssen. He had always seemed as if his loyalties to Arendelle were fragile.

Regardless, this made Elsa's dramatic response feel a little less diplomatic. Perhaps her other advisers would say otherwise, but she feared that she may have earned the opinion of being too melodramatic regarding the entire situation, even though she still felt she was in the right. Luckily, as Elsa had prayed, this did not put much of a dent in the trial proceedings themselves, but even those took a back seat as the day of the Duke of Moravia's arrival drew ever nearer.

The night before the Moravian fleet was due to arrive in port, Elsa took evening tea in her apartments with Anna. Everything going on around her took away from her time with her sister, which was the biggest loss of all.

"Don't worry about it," Anna had dismissed. "I've been having a lot of fun watching everyone get ready for the Moravians. We're going to have a large party for their arrival, and there will be five different kinds of ice cream! I suggested a parade during their tour, and a boat race, and a-"

"-Anna, haven't you thought about what you and Kristoff are going to do? About...the baby?" Elsa asked, looking down cautiously at Anna's still-slightly protruding belly.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked down. "Are you getting married?"

Anna looked at her sister with wide, confused eyes. "I've been trying to put it off, even though I guess it was inevitable."

"Put it off?" Elsa asked. Her sister, put off a wedding? After she got engaged to Hans in one evening and suggested a quick marriage? This didn't seem right.

"Yes," Anna shrugged. "I mean...I want it to be romantic, I don't want it to be something quick and over with. If I waited this long, I want it to be the best night of my life."

Elsa bit her lip. "Arendelle is a very Catholic country...I know the Bishop has no political say, but it would still cause a scandal if the Princess of Arendelle had an illegitimate baby with a commoner."

Anna sighed and slumped in her chair, which made her belly look a bit bigger. "I didn't think of that."

"It's obvious," Elsa mumbled, low enough so that Anna didn't catch it. "Don't you want to marry Kristoff? At the wedding, he would be risen up to the rank of Prince Consort."

Anna shrugged again. "The other thing about it is...this is no time for a wedding. With the trial...and now the Moravians coming. You got sick once already, and I don't want you to faint again! All because of me."

"The ceremony can be small and private, perhaps followed by a dinner while the Moravians are in town," Elsa thought. "They would probably enjoy being present for such a momentous occasion."

Anna frowned. "I wanted a big wedding! With banquets and dancing and a honeymoon!"

"Anna!" Elsa raised her voice slightly. "It's something you might have thought about before you went ahead with this. Even if you couldn't wait until marriage to be with him, there's things you could have used to stop a baby from happening, like wild carrot root!"

"Well we're all not so restrained like you!" Anna said, the bite of the remark hitting Elsa like the whip of a chilly wind.

"Please, Anna. The last thing I need right now is a royal scandal! Everyone's view of me is riding on how these visitors are treated, how Duke Rolfe likes me, and how this trial ends! I already know I can't please everyone, but everyone expects me to please them!" Elsa poured out, letting the words fall into the air without breath. Elsa's hands, which had been on the arms of her seat, turned cold, and frost began to lace the chair.

Anna remained silent. "Oh Elsa, I am so sorry. This really is too much for you. I will ask Kristoff tomorrow. As a royal, I would have to propose to him anyway, right?"

Elsa found it within her to smile a moment. "Yes."

"But can we still have a party and a banquet?" Anna asked. "Even if it's small, and even if there isn't soup, roast, and ice cream?"

"There was going to be a formal reception every night anyway," Elsa confirmed. "I can confirm the menu with the cooks any time you want to. I can still help you make the day special, Anna. But we have to work our way through this...together."

Anna felt a tear form in the corner of her eye. "Together."

Elsa reached out to take her sister's hand. "And, for the record, I think you will be a great mother. Better than I would be."

"Oh, I don't know," Anna said, blushing and instinctively laying her other hand on her stomach. "I bet you would be a great mom...you just have to fall in love with someone!"

Elsa shook her head vigorously to get the image of Hans's smile out of her mind, an image which appeared quite unexpectedly. Of course, Anna just thought the reaction was from her suggestion.

"What about Duke Rolfe?" Anna asked. "He's been trying for your hand for a long time. And everyone thinks he suggested this meeting to ask for it."

"Perhaps I should go into this with an open mind," Elsa sighed. "And if duty calls, I will answer it. But I'm not worried about heirs or marriage, and you know that. Arendelle comes first."

"Yes," agreed Anna. "But...I wish you did fall in love, even just once. I wish you experience it like I do. It's the best feeling in the world."

Elsa had no idea why Hans' face fell back into her mind just then. But it dissipated quickly when there was a loud strong knock at the door. Elsa bade the visitor open the door, and there stood Kai, out of breath.

"You Majesties, the Moravian fleet is upon us earlier than we expected! We must make ready!"


	10. Masks

Elsa was awoken an hour earlier than usual in order to be dressed and ready for a mid-morning greeting ceremony. She knew Anna would also be present, but that once everyone went inside the palace, she would be free to seek out Kristoff and formally propose. Elsa hoped he wouldn't be too busy overseeing the ice deliveries to the festivities. Such work was typically done at night anyways, when the ice was less likely to melt under the sun.

It took nearly two hours for Elsa's maids to help her dress and style her hair in the traditional fashion for such an event. Normally, Elsa could be seen with loose braids and her more comfortable ice dresses. Today and for the next two weeks, however, she would have to dress in the traditional Arendellian way: high-necked, tight velvet gowns, corsets, and hair swept up and away from the face. Elsa was wearing an old, indigo-colored dress of her mother's and a black stay. The dress fell over Elsa's body tightly, allowing for little movement (and little left to the imagination). As lithe as she was, Elsa was still a bit fuller than Queen Idunn had been.

Elsa met Anna in the front hallway, reading to meet the Moravian fleet and Duke Rolfe. Lucky Anna didn't have to wear a corset, and instead she wore a pink dress under a power-blue jacket. Anna's hair was in two braids, each laced with pink and blue flowers. She was glowing, perhaps with the fact that her secret was out, and there was the possibility of a wedding to her true love before the end of the week. She had so much to be excited about.

Elsa envied her. All that she saw in her own near future were stressful meetings, conflicted feelings, and unwanted attention.

Out of courtesy, the Moravians spent the night on their ships for being early to arrive, but curious citizens of Arendelle began gathering as early as dawn the following morning. By the time Elsa and Anna arrived with their entourage, the entire country was looking on and cheering. It appeared that, in spite of the morose atmosphere surrounding Hans' trial, the people were excited to meet and greet the visitors, which was fantastic.

The grandest Moravian ship, the _Lady of Temperance_ , disembarked first. Among the first was a short, squat man with formal attire. He carried a scroll in his hand, which he unrolled as he prepared to announce the gentry as they stepped onto the dock. Elsa and Anna stood on a riser three heads above the crowd, at the end of a large red carpet, set to greet each member of the entourage as they offered their gratitude to their hosts.

"Presenting, his Royal Highness, Duke Magnus Rolfe Elias von Naess, Grand Duke of the Four Provinces of Moravia!"

Anna playfully nudged Elsa's arm as Duke Rolfe appeared at the top of the gangway. For a man approaching forty, he was very energetic in his movements. His black hair was neatly kept close to his head, his sideburns almost to his strong, square chin. His skin was tanner than any Arendellian, a testament to the larger amounts of sun his country thrived in. He had no beard, but a straight, thin moustache that did not extend beyond the corners of his lips. He stood straight-backed, even as he stepped. His eyes were honey brown and focused. He wasn't stocky, but he did have a hint of a girth that betrayed his age.

"He's not bad looking," Anna whispered in Elsa's ear. And she had to agree. Aside from a little streak of grey running off of his left temple and crossing over his forehead, there was no sign of the man being eighteen years Elsa's senior.

Gallantly, Duke Rolfe strutted off of the ship, and directly for where Elsa stood, ignoring the crowd of Arendellians cheering him forward. More than a few of them had to have known that he was the closest any man had ever been to courting the Queen. Perhaps Arendelle would have a King Consort and an heir before too long.

The Duke clicked his heels at Elsa's feet and made a deep bow at the waist. A few girlish squeals uttered in the crowd. Elsa smiled and returned with a deep curtsy. Anna followed (without much grace) with a similar curtsy. Then, the Duke reached out for Elsa's outstretched hand, falling to one knee, and softly bringing her hand to his forehead.

"Arendelle welcomes you, Duke Rolfe," Elsa greeted. "Quite warmly. Thank you for honoring us with your visit."

The Duke rose to his feet. "I thank you, Your Majesty, as does every Moravian man who has sailed with me today. We all thank Arendelle for its' hospitality in holding our ships in your harbor. We have brought gifts for you and your kingdom in gratitude."

"Thank you! And thanks for coming," chimed Anna unceremoniously. Elsa didn't mind. Anna added personality to the otherwise dull routine of greeting a foreign noble. Plus, having her sister there made Elsa feel a little safer being among so many people, where she could easily be lost.

"I look forward to learning about your kingdom," the Duke continued, smiling kindly at Anna. "And to learn more about you, Your Majesty." He made eye contact with Elsa again, his eyebrows raised with interest.

Elsa had to swallow her mild disdain in order to keep the smile on her face.

"Then, shall we see you to the castle?" She asked politely. The Duke took her thin arm and brought it through his. Anna grinned, but Elsa was reserved.

"Yes, we shall, Your Majesty," he replied.

* * *

The reception that evening was, as Anna would have probably called it, 'stiff.' There was a four-man orchestra, but no dancing. The hors d'oeuvres were standard, delicately made, but typical fare. People sipped brandy and champagne, talking in hushed tones with one another. Some of the men retreated onto the balcony for cigars. The Duke stayed attached to Elsa's side the entire time, making polite, if not dull, conversation. It was banter that suited two amicable monarchs rather than two people who were searching for a romantic match in each other.

"I, too have a younger sister," the Duke mentioned. "Marquess Linnea Ingrid. She, my brother, and I are all less than five years apart in age. Though, admittedly, it was difficult being the middle child."

"How so?" Elsa inquired.

Duke Rolfe thought a moment. "My brother was often at lessons preparing him for his future place as King, and Linnea, being the youngest, was always doted on by Mother and the maids. Although our tutors insisted I was the most intelligent of the three of us, I often went ignored."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Elsa.

"But tonight, I feel like the most fortunate man in all of the Northern Kingdoms," he said proudly. "For on my arm is the loveliest Queen I have ever beheld."

Elsa didn't blush or bashfully look down as Anna probably would have. Instead she took the flattery in her stride. "Thank you," she said evenly.

"There is little doubt in my mind that you would make beautiful children, as well as a strong, lovely wife," The Duke continued, nearly causing Elsa to choke on the sip of champagne she was taking.

"Ch...chil...ahem...talk of children already?" stuttered Elsa. Elsa rarely, if ever, stuttered. She was always the more articulate sister. It suited her rulership, but in awkward conversational prompts like this one the DUke was placing before her (especially so quickly), the Queen was at a complete loss for words.

"Oh yes," said the Duke. "As I am approaching middle age and childless, I do hope for a wife who would be willing to bear me as many children as possible. Perhaps...ten?"

 _TEN?!_

From the corner of her eye, she could see Anna's bright pink dress moving spritely among the sea of dark velvet dresses and dinner jackets. Then she could see the familiar grey tunic of Kristoff follow her, struggling to keep up with Anna's mercurial movements. Elsa smiled. _Thank you for your timing!_

"I see my sister," Elsa said. "There is something important I need to ask her. Would you excuse me for just a moment, Duke?"

The Duke nodded his head. "Certainly. It is your party, Your Highness."

"Thank you," she said quickly, leaving the Duke to his own devices as she rushed over to find Anna and Kristoff. Something about the scene felt familiar, but altogether less ominous.

"Elsa!" Anna said excitedly. They met in the center of the room. "We have something to ask you."

Kristoff looked a little bashful at the sudden rush of excitement. His cheeks were violent red, and he was out of breath, as if he'd been running heavily for a long time. He looked a little tense, but he was smiling. Even Elsa grinned wider than she normally did.

"Do you want to?" Anna asked her true love. Kristoff smiled and chuckled in spite of himself.

"I think it'd be better if you-"

"-we'd like to ask for your formal blessing of our marriage!" Anna chirped.

Elsa took Anna's hands in hers and gave a graceful nod.

"I happily give my blessing and consent to you and Kristoff, Anna," she answered. Anna couldn't help but throw herself into Elsa's arms, wrapping her own limbs around her sister's neck in a tight, intimate embrace. A few of the party goers glanced in their direction.

"I will make the formal announcement at once," Elsa declared, nearly tearing Anna off of her to take a deep breath.

Kristoff chortled as Anna retook her place next to his, slipping her arm through his. They followed Elsa as she led them to the front of the room, and asked Kai, who was standing by the door, to command the attention of everyone.

"The Queen of Arendelle wishes to make an announcement!" Kai piped up. His naturally loud voice did exactly what Elsa wanted. The room went silent.

"It is my pleasure to announce that I have bestowed my royal blessing for Princess Anna of Arendelle to wed Kristoff Bjorgman, Royal Icemaster, this Saturday at twelve o'clock. All of you are invited to attend the ceremony, including our esteemed visitors from Moravia, and our friends here on business from the Southern Isles!" the Queen said, happy and proud.

The room erupted in claps and cheers, particularly from the natives of Arendelle. Anna gave a little, modest bow, which Kristoff copied. People began to swarm around them to congratulate the pair, which gave Elsa a chance to slip away. Anna could thrive in such attention a lot more than she herself could. She purposefully walked out of the hall without making eye contact with the Duke. She walked briskly to her apartments and chose to go out onto her private balcony, which overlooked the inner courtyard and garden.

It wasn't that she disliked Duke Rolfe. He was cordial, if not a little forward. And he would make a great husband, as he'd had experience with being one. The alliance the match would make would be beneficial to both nations. There was no reason to dislike the man.

But Elsa felt uncomfortable around him all the same, and she didn't quite understand why.

Looking down below, Elsa could see three figures walking down in the garden. It appeared that Hans had chosen a rather late hour to take his exercise today. Not that Elsa blamed him. The day had been warm and humid. Tonight, a cool wind rustled through the trees, making the air perfectly temperate. The moon was a few days off from being full, but it nonetheless cast a bright beam over Arendelle, illuminating the path.

Elsa was beginning to understand why Hans was intriguing her. He may have been a violent traitor, but when all of the power was stripped away from him, he lost all of it, and not under a mask of fake humility. Elsa knew about masks, and the people who wore them to conceal their true selves. Hans wore no mask. He was proverbially naked before her and Arendelle.

And who was the true Hans? Elsa couldn't say, but she knew a few things for certain. He was actively searching for forgiveness. He wore his personal pains on his sleeves. His past formed only part of the core of his being, but it was a part that could not be overlooked. He was cordial, a bit broken, and….quite handsome without the evil intentions.

The Queen knew what it was like to use a false front to get what she wanted. She wanted to be normal, and so she wore gloves to hide her powers, and she let her fear drive her body and mind. Hans wanted power, so he took his ambition and let it guide his whole body and mind.

Both masks nearly led to death. And underneath each, lied more complex individuals...and more benevolent creatures. Elsa still wasn't sure she was completely ready to forgive the man for preying on her innocent sister. It befuddled her even more that he didn't try and go directly to her at first.

"Hans," Elsa whispered as she watched him move about with his escort below. "Who are you?"


	11. The Past is in The Past?

_The morning sun reflected beautifully off of the rooftops of Arendelle, a kingdom rich in culture, but with an ascending queen as mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

 _Hans knew what he had to do. This was about finding his place and proving himself to a long line of brothers who wrote him off. Ironically, Arendelle, for as tiny a country as it was, held a lot of international weight, and being the sovereign of such a nation would wield more power than anyone sitting on the throne of the Southern Isles._

 _Hans had known from a young age that no one of any consequence would want to marry him within his own borders. Beyond the title of 'Prince,' he had nothing to offer that he could see. Granted, Lars and Helmuth would have answered differently, saying something about a gentlemanly carriage and respect for women as equals...but none of that had gotten him a wife. Then again, maybe this was meant to be...maybe he was meant to marry into another royal bloodline, one that would raise him up._

 _Did he want to love a woman as his married brothers did? In spite of his ambition at present, Hans knew that, if he could have helped it, power wouldn't have been vital to his survival. Then, he could have been free to marry anyone he wanted. In the Southern Isles, eligible women of the proper rank to marry a Prince (even a thirteenth Prince), were hard to come by, and most were unfathomable options. Nobles of the Southern Isles had the tendency to interbreed, and many of the ladies of Hans' generation were physically deformed, mentally inferior...or even stark raving mad._

 _The only noble girl of any decent prospect for Hans had been Lady Irmagarde, five years Hans' senior, and while she wasn't a pretty creature, she had an alright head on her shoulders. But alas, Lady Irmagarde was caught in Runo's charms instead, and the two were now courting. This left no lady for Hans to marry._

 _Hans had learned how to substitute ambition for passion, and his longing for a mate evolved into longing to dominate his life and the lives of others. Show Irmagarde, as well as any other in the Southern Isles who would question, that Hans Westergaard was a worthy man, a powerful man, with the brains and the drive to get whatever he went after._

 _Anna of Arendelle was...pretty. Girlish, immature, and easily manipulated, but pretty and sane enough for Hans to see her as his 'in.' After having heard the rumors at the mysterious Elsa would have no friends, let alone a suitor, Hans knew that she was simply not worth the uphill climb...not when this opportunity on a silver platter in the form of Anna came along, literally running into his path, as if the gods were handing him everything he needed to win Arendelle for himself._

 _But then...when he caught his first glimpse of the coronated Queen Elsa...walking down the aisle of the church with solemnity and poise...nothing on Earth could compare to the exquisite beauty that graced the room with her presence. Pretty, silly little Anna was a child with doe-eyed optimism. Elsa was a brave, lovely woman with courage and strength, if not a bit aloof._

 _For a brief moment, until Anna's perky little hand wave caught his eye and caused him to remember his plans, Hans didn't know what to do. This was the one he had to overthrow. This was the one who would not see him...which meant this incredible fairy queen would be the one he had to murder in cold blood._

 _But he couldn't do it...how could he possibly slay such a divine being?_

 _~.~.~_

" _Your sister is DEAD! Because of YOU!"_

 _Events had played out like the climax of a storybook. Madness had consumed Hans as he came within inches and a wave of his sword of gaining a kingdom. He was so close to winning Arendelle and fulfilling his purpose that he couldn't stop the inertia plunging him forward and forward…Elsa was suddenly the unattainable pawn that he had to slay in order to become the hero. He no longer saw her face or heard her voice. He was blinded by the snow squalls around his eyes and well as the squalls around his heart._

 _He stepped forward, sword raised, looking down at the back of Elsa's exposed, delicate neck. This was it, she was practically handing him the throne. Well, if this was the only way he could have her..._

 _Maybe in another life, he would have chosen the path of more resistance and more reward in trying for Elsa's hand instead...then he might not have had to kill her. Maybe it was her own damn fault for making herself so cold and unavailable. Maybe she was just like Irmagarde, only instead of choosing the man with the most charm, she chose no one, because no one was good enough for her. What a snob, what a witch..._

 _Hans didn't know what happened next...he just saw the split-second image of a white, frosted figure step between him and his target, moving her hand up to meet his blade before it made contact with Elsa's neck. The blade shattered, and Hans saw nothing but blackness._

 _In that blackness, his life fell before him in a series of painful memories, each one recalling the abuse at the hands of his brothers, the lack of any lasting friendship...the lack of someone to love. Elsa's face appeared amid the memories for some reason, speaking nothing, but weeping silently and opening her mouth to blow a warm wind around his body, thawing his frozen soul drop by drop. Hans was suddenly humbled again...and grateful. If true love thawed a frozen heart, how could Elsa be doing this to him? Why was she making him warm again?_

 _Hans was disoriented and embittered as he came to, the sun once again on his face...his plans failed, his true purpose in Arendelle revealed. He had failed._

 _He had failed her. He deserved to be damned._

* * *

Planning the wedding was the highlight of Anna's nineteen years. Picking her colors (green and gold), arranging entertainment (a full brass band and dancing), and hours and hours of sampling menus (which were made easier by her drastically-increased appetite) constantly kept Anna on her toes. Kristoff seemed content to let her do most of the work, though he seemed to be putting together some sort of surprise for her himself...and as much as Anna pried and pleaded, he remained silent about what it was.

Elsa used her powers to create the wedding dress herself, although Anna dictated how it would be designed. Elsa almost had to laugh at how comically wide the skirt billowed, how long the detachable train was. Anna chose a lacy veil that attached to her head with a silver circlet. It was almost the antithesis of Arendellian fashion, which was characteristically slender and functional, but this was Anna's choice. The Queen should have seen the cute, whimsical design coming from a mile away.

For as exhausting as it was juggling three separate events, Elsa quite enjoyed helping Anna arrange the wedding. It allowed her to unleash more of her creativity, and it did take time away from the rather snobbish Duke, as well as Elsa's growing hesitation towards presiding over Hans' trial. His enigmatic behavior was really beginning to perplex her, perhaps even soften her.

And she had arranged for something very special for the happy couple the night before the ceremony...

Just after sunset, Elsa arranged to have Kristoff brought to the palace, and she summoned Anna from her rooms herself. The women met Kristoff outside the front gate, where a sleigh waited, Sven hitched to the front, smiling mischievously.

The trio climbed aboard, and Elsa took the reigns. Sven led them out of Arendelle unseen and over the bridge onto the mainland, off into the woods heading north.

"Elsa...where are you taking us?" Anna asked. Elsa giggled.

"You'll see when we get there!" was the reply. When Anna looked over at her intended, Kristoff shrugged and leaned back to enjoy the ride. It had only taken him a few moments to recognize the trail the sleigh was taking.

Arriving at the Valley of Living Rock, Elsa brought Anna and Kristoff into the tone circle. Anna was smiling by this time, taking Kristoff's hand and squeezing it excitedly. Elsa was content to stand off to the side and watch as the trolls of the Valley began emerging and gathering around the pair.

"What are wedding here?" Anna asked gently.

"We're here to give our blessing! And to congratulate you both on your day of bliss!" replied Bulda, standing directly next to Kristoff.

"Our day of bliss isn't until tomorrow," Kristoff mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, it isn't as if we can just waltz into town and take up the front row, honey!" was his 'mother's' reply.

Bulda moved over to Anna and looked up at her. "You are radiant, my dear. May I?" she was indicating Anna's swelling belly. Anna nodded with an unsure smile. Bulda laid her hand on Anna's stomach and paused a moment before grinning and turning to Pabbie.

Pabbie used his magic to create a tableau in the air above his head. Anna and Kristoff watched as the silhouette of a family of three appeared. The child was riding on the father's shoulders, and Anna could hear childish giggles echo from nowhere.

"This child has a beautiful destiny," Pabbie described. "Beloved her whole life through, and gifted with a sense of fun and a sharp mind. Her wisdom will reach far beyond the borders most minds can reach...and love will follow her wherever she goes."

"Oh my goodness…" Anna muttered, beaming.

"But, she will need a teacher," Pabbie continued. "A mentor of shared destiny to show her the way to unleash all she is capable of...and that mentor is closer than you think…"

The tableau dissolved into a glowing blue mist that floated behind Kristoff and encircled Elsa. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Vague prophecies from rock trolls were at the bottom of her long list of things to worry about.

As the trolls descended on Anna and Kristoff in celebration, Elsa stood off to the side, content to watch her little sister experience the time of her life with a relatively empty mind. But something still weighed rather heavily on it, and as it began re-entering her thoughts, the blue mist around her faded to green...then grey.

She hadn't noticed the troll priest Gothi approach her and study the mist for a moment before waving it away.

"You have a struggle within your head," he said quietly. Elsa looked down, startled.

"I didn't see you there!" she said, trying to sound pleasant.

"A Queen needs both faith and reason to rule properly, and they are at immense odds inside you," Gothi suggested. "I sense a bond that was meant to be formed that will be created too late. There will be much happiness...and much sadness...from the forging of it."

"Excuse me?" Elsa stuttered, her lower lips beginning to tremble.

"I cannot spell out the future for you...that is not within my law. But I can tell you that too much logic and not enough faith are just as dangerous a combination as the vice versa. And...I can remind you that you once said yourself...the past is in the past. Remember that, and there can still be much love...the most powerful love ever known. The kind of love that can move mountains and change fate itself." Gothi didn't wait for a response from Elsa before turning and slowly making his way back to the trolls, who were busy dressing Anna and Kristoff in grass skirts and headdresses.

 _Why are they being so vague with me? What is he talking about?_

In spite of the festivities surrounding Anna and Kristoff, Elsa suddenly felt compelled to back away towards the woods, where she sat and mulled over the odd words concerning her...turning the bough of a small evergreen bush nearby into frost.


	12. The Wedding

At ten o'clock (precisely) the next morning, Elsa led Anna down the long aisle of the chapel, and, in front of a crowd of nearly every citizen in Arendelle, the entirety of the Moravian fleet, and the entourage from the Southern Isles, gave her little sister away to Kristoff to be his wife. Elsa wore her hair down, as opposed to the usual braid, and instead had woven ice blossoms in a crown about her brow. She also gave in to her sister's silly wish that she wear a skirt that didn't cling so closely to her figure. Still not quite as billowy as Anna's dress, Elsa wore a deep purple gown, the skirt moved freely about her ankles as she walked. She wanted today to represent the beginning of something new and greater than before, and the change in attire and hairstyle for Elsa reflected that.

Anna, as expected, was all smiles throughout the ceremony. Kristoff, for once, looked less insecure and rugged, and more like a proud, handsome consort. No couple on Earth was happier in that moment.

Before the vows were exchanged, Elsa took the place of the Bishop, and, taking a ceremonial saber in hand, asked Kristoff to kneel before her. In order for him to be of proper rank to ascend to Prince Consort, Elsa had to knight him.

"Do you, Kristoff Bjorgman, Official Ice Master of Arendelle, solemnly swear to protect the citizens of Arendelle from any threat, within and beyond our borders?"

"I do, Your Majesty."

"And do you vow to uphold the ancient laws of Arendelle through peace and war, and promise to act as loyal guardian to the sovereign family through thick and thin?"

"I do, Your Majesty."

Elsa tapped the saber on Kristoff's left shoulder, then his right, then his head. "Then rise, as Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, and go fulfill your sworn duty to Arendelle." The crowd clapped and cheered. Elsa brought her fingers under Kristoff's chin and bid him to rise with her.

"And take care of my sister," she demanded, a bold smile crossing her face. "That is your other duty."

"To my last breath, Your Majesty," Kristoff replied. Elsa gently kissed his cheek, and led him back to where Anna waited enthusiastically.

Upon the declaration of Anna and Kristoff as husband and wife, Elsa snuck out the back door of the chapel so that, when the newlyweds exited the church, Elsa was able to shoot ice sparks into the air in celebration, exploding like fireworks in the sky and raining a gentle snowy mist over the couple. The crowd waiting outside the chapel (it could only hold so many people) watched in utter awe at Elsa's display. Even Anna hadn't known that Elsa had planned to use her powers in such a magnificent fashion.

As expected, the festivities went long into the night. Elsa felt overwhelmed after a while, and, after checking in his the bride and groom and wishing them every happiness, made her way down into the dungeons. The entire afternoon, Hans had been on her mind, and she felt compelled to visit him.

"Has he had his daily walk?" Elsa asked the guard on duty in front of his cell door.

"He wasn't to have one today," the guard replied. "We didn't want him close to the festivities."

Elsa sighed. "Bring him up to the inner courtyard in ten minutes. I wish to speak with him. The wedding party is in the ballroom, so there is no need for concern regarding his...proximity to the festivities."

"As you wish, Majesty."

* * *

As she wished, Hans was escorted to the garden, where Elsa waited. The night sky was clear, although not many stars could be seen from all of the light the palace emitted tonight. Elsa was sure there were enough torches lit so they would be able to see their way through the path.

"Your Highness," Hans said quietly, getting to one knee.

"Guards, you may wait by the door, I wish to be alone with him," Elsa commanded. The guards hesitated a moment before obeying. "Hans, you don't need to bow here. I've had enough of that today."

"I thought for certain you were the bride today," Hans said, rising.

"Why on Earth would you think so?" Elsa asked.

"I've heard of the Duke's arrival and his quest for your hand," he explained. Elsa shook her head.

"My sister married today," she replied. "She is with child as well."

Hans raised an interested eyebrow. "The ice man?"

Elsa nodded. "The ice man."

"I must admit, I find that fascinating," Hans mused.

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"When I was with...with Anna, I never got the impression that she would marry to maintain dignity over simple love and passion," he explained.

"It wasn't just to...maintain dignity," Elsa shot back. "She is deeply in love with Sir Kristoff. She did it for the people and for Arendelle. But, above all...she married for love and family."

Hans nodded. "I apologize for offending you and Princess Anna. I pray for her happiness and health, and that of her child."

"Thank you," Elsa mumbled.

After a pause that lasted slightly longer than was comfortable, Hans broke the silence. "Why aren't you up there?" He indicated the second-story window that glowed with the light from the ballroom. "It sounds like the party's just starting."

"I was getting tired," Elsa admitted. "Even though I'm free to be who I am, I find I still get overwhelmed in large crowds sometimes."

"I can relate," Hans said. "All of my life I was surrounded by older brothers, their servants, my own servants, and, with so many flurrying around, it grew suffocating. The only way I could hide it was to act like none of them mattered."

"Which explains your charisma. It's a mask," Elsa confirmed.

"Exactly." Hans became bold and began to advance on Elsa, moving closer without invading her personal space. Elsa didn't feel afraid.

"I don't know why I feel this way," Elsa began. "Especially seeing as you've tried to assassinate me, but I'm not afraid of you. Instead, I feel interested in you."

"Interested?" Hans asked. "How so?"

"Like I want to know everything about you. As if knowing everything about you would help me decide whether or not I want to belief that you are truly contrite," she answered. "You mystify me."

"Ask a question, Highness, and I swear to you I will answer it," Hans said softly.

Searching her mind, Elsa quickly found what she wanted to know first. "Why Anna? If you were so bent on ruling Arendelle, would you not have had more luck trying to woo me?"

Hans sighed and looked up. "I'd heard things about you. That you were afraid of people, and that you wouldn't take a suitor. Rumors abounded as to why you were so private, from which sex you were attracted to, all the way to some idea that you weren't a human...but no one suspected magic."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been quite so quick to judge based on hearsay," Elsa suggested.

"I nearly...I nearly turned back the moment I looked at you," Hans admitted. Elsa felt chilly.

"What?"

Hans bit his lip and moved closer to Elsa. "I saw you and suddenly felt afraid. It was like being hit and coming to afterwards with a whole new worldview. Watching you at your coronation...I rethought everything, until Anna waved at me and reminded me of my course."

"Your course?"

"I'd met Anna that morning," Hans continued. "Once I charmed her, I had my in, and I couldn't go back...going home in shame, failing...I'd be at the mercy of my brothers again."

Elsa nodded, already known what that could have meant. Beatings, scarings, or worse.

"Failing people means going into the darkness again...going back to a place you don't want to be," Elsa added. Hans looked into her eyes with an odd emotion, one of surprise and understanding. "A place where you've been before-"

"-and would rather die than go back to," Hans mumbled. "Then you do know me."

"Know you?"

"My whole life, I've never had someone understand that. Helmuth and Lars couldn't see it. You can be surrounded by a hundred people and still feel like the most isolated man in the world," Hans mused. Elsa nodded. He had taken another step closer, now standing toe-to-toe with her. "I grew to feel like I couldn't be loved because I was so lowly."

"Maybe if you had come to me first," Elsa suggested. "Maybe we could have...sensed that. If you saw me and suddenly felt like you needed sanctuary before you did something awful..."

"But would you have let me in?" Hans asked.

Elsa knew the answer. She shook her head silently. "I had to learn to trust first...to believe."

"Do you believe me now?" Hans asked quietly, looking down at Elsa with sincere tenderness.

"I...I want to."

"But you don't," he confirmed.

"How can I?" Elsa asked, turning her back to Hans. "You tried to kill me!"

"I was afraid," Hans said. "Fear is our worst enemy! Fear can drive anyone to become the worst person they have deep inside them, especially after the abusive pasts we endured. I became a...a killer."

"And I became a frigid, frozen heart," Elsa sighed, turning back. She was amazed. Hans DID know her, and she knew him. Perhaps they knew each other too well.

"Elsa, you know I'm prepare to die for what I did, but if I die without letting you know how I feel right now, then I can't say how miserable that would be," admitted Hans.

Hans was leaning in to her face. Elsa quivered. "And how do you feel right now?"

Hans laid a gentle, bare hand on her cheek. Her cold skin immediately grew warm and soft. It was as if he was thawing her himself. As if his body was in tune with hers. "I feel like we're the same soul."

Elsa trembled. "You can't do this," she said. "It's unethical and...un...un…"

Hans released his hand from her cheek. "You're afraid, but you're not cold."

It was something Elsa didn't understand...it was as if her powers were working in reverse. She was afraid, more than ever before. But she was, indeed, warm. Testing this new twist in her ability, Elsa waved her hand in the air, expecting a frosty swirl or a few shards of ice to emerge...nothing but a few puffs of warm wind were created.

"This only happens when...I feel…" Elsa stuttered, refusing to say the last word. "But it's not...it's fear. I'm...it must be…"

Elsa was positive she had the reason of her powers down. Fear will freeze, love will thaw.

Hans took her hand in his, looking into her eyes again.

"I'm afraid too. But I don't think it's the same kind of fear," he said gently. Elsa looked at him, and she was shocked by the sudden longing she felt for Hans to lower his face to hers to kiss her.

Here they were, two people with horrible childhoods to shape their destinies, and a shared past full of violence and stone-cold hell. He nearly took everything she had away from her, and now his very life was at her mercy. Something about the moment felt forbidden, but the gravity between them was strong. The air grew ever warmer and Elsa felt the longing travel from her head, to her heart, and further down until she began to feel something stir between her legs.

"No," Elsa muttered. "I...I don't know."

With the swiftness of a fox, Elsa ducked away from Hans and ran for the door to the courtyard. "I am finished, he may return to his cell." With that, she ran onward.

As Hans was brought back to his cell and fell onto his pallet for the night, he couldn't help but stare at the ceiling and think of her. Elsa...Elsa…the one who truly knew what it was like to be him, even if she didn't know it. The most mystical, beautiful, magical woman in the world, who shared a heart with him...Queen Elsa...

It only bothered him a little at first (and perhaps he was to feel it more intensely in the morning), when it occurred to him that he was falling in love with his jailer and judge.

* * *

Elsa rode out on horseback like lighting. She needed to find Gothi. The trees whipped past her as she rode, faster and faster, into the wild, for what felt like hours.

The Valley of the Living Rock was perfectly abandoned when Elsa arrived. She hopped off the horse and ran to the center of the valley, standing and looking over her shoulders.

"HELLO? TROLLS? I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Nothing came towards her, not even the round rocks surrounding the clearing. Elsa's breath increased as she became more frantic for her answers.

"WAS IT HIM?! DID YOU WANT ME TO LOVE HIM?" she hollered, tears forming in her eyes. "PLEASE TELL ME! WAS IT HANS? WAS IT? AM I MEANT TO LOVE HANS?"

No answers. Elsa gave up after one more request before falling to the Earth, collapsing in a pile of fearful tears.


	13. The Duke's Confession

"But, in truth, Your Highness, it is children I know I desire most of all."

Elsa blinked for a moment, the idea in her head of being a mother still vague and not very reassuring. She was too young to remember her own mother's second pregnancy. Growing up, she knew of maids who had grown big-bellied. Seeing those women with their natural shapes distorted made Elsa shiver inside. She couldn't completely grasp the idea of a living thing growing inside her body, feeding off of it, and then exiting nine months later out of an opening the size of a coin at most. While part of her instruction as a child and adolescent was the facts of life, and that said facts were especially important for a future sovereign, they didn't seem to fit the moniker of 'miracle of life' that she'd heard it called.

Wasn't the idea that she could create life from snow enough? Wasn't that a TRUE miracle?

"Children?" Elsa reiterated. She and Duke Rolfe were strolling hand-in-hand in the palace's main gardens (these weren't the gardens in the courtyard where Hans was permitted to be). It was Sunday, and the trial would resume the following morning with some private testimonies from Arendellian citizens who had been around Hans as he took control of the kingdom. Anna and Kristoff went off to the forest to be alone for a few days as an unofficial 'honeymoon.' Today was meant to be relaxing, but Elsa felt anything but relaxed.

"As you know, my late wife died in child bed, and the poor babe as well," Rolfe said solemnly. "While my brother can still have children, it may not happen. Then the Moravian crown goes to me, but then who would I pass it to?"

 _You have a younger sibling after you who already has offspring_ , Elsa wanted to say, but she held her tongue.

"I'm all of twenty-two," Elsa reasoned. "I always felt that heirs were still some time off for me."

"Your sister is nineteen," the Duke retorted. Elsa gritted her teeth and fought the temptation to explain that Anna had been nothing short of utterly reckless in conceiving that child, and than in doing so, altered what could have been, otherwise, an amazing life.

"That doesn't mean I intend to follow in her footsteps. Anna doesn't have a country to lead," she replied. "And what if my...abilities...are passed on to a baby of mine? Or if it was affected by them some other way? I have that special consideration to take into account as well."

"Maybe so, and you are young...and beautiful," Duke Rolfe added.

In honesty, Elsa didn't feel beautiful around the Duke. Not that such an idea was important, or some indicator of compatibility. In fact, the Duke was a perfect gentleman, and Elsa knew that as far as an ideal royal husband went, the Duke had everything on the checklist. He was courteous, diplomatically inclined, charismatic, of a proper rank, kind…

"You flatter me," Elsa said humbly. "Thank you."

"Your Highness, it isn't just children I desire, you know," Duke Rolfe informed her. "I seek companionship. I have wanted for someone with whom I could confide in my whole life. My late wife filled that role, but she was still an arranged marriage for me, and as such, our compatibilities faltered in some ways."

"Such as…?" Elsa asked with curiosity she wasn't normally privy to.

"She'd loved another before our wedding...physically loved another," the Duke replied. "I am an observant Catholic, as you know, and while I agreed to hide that indiscretion from the Church so they would bless the marriage...sometime about her whole affair made it feel like she was never wholly mine."

"I don't believe it matters," replied Elsa. "Physical love is something special to be shared, but if she gave her whole heart over to you, then the past shouldn't be an issue anymore."

Duke Rolfe scowled. "Have you..?"

Elsa shook her head. "As no official arrangement between us has been made, I feel compelled to tell you that fact is none of your business."

The Duke flushed a little at Elsa's assertions.

"Anyway, as I said, it does not matter," she continued. "I am always a woman of my word, as a good Queen should be. No matter what has happened to me or with me before, a marriage is, first and foremost, a contract. If I marry, I will honor said contract until I die."

"Let us push this discussion aside until the end of my visit," Duke Rolfe suggested. Elsa silently agreed. "By the way, you have not given me an answer as to whether or not you intend to return with me to Moravia for a visit."

Elsa sighed and looked at the sky. "I am still unsure. My present duties are too numerous for me to take such a decadent holiday."

"But that is precisely why you should take the holiday," the Duke insisted. "I will have everyone treat you as a goddess. You will want for nothing...just as you would want for nothing as my wife."

Elsa was surprised to find herself considering this. Everything was confusing her, from Anna's wedding to the encounter with Hans that led to even more of a conflict of interest with the trial she was supposed to be overseeing. Perhaps it would be a relief of her burden to have a consort, especially one as stable-minded as Duke Rolfe. He was not the type to interfere with matters of state, but he would also keep her bed warm at night, as well as be a kind, understanding ear for her when Anna was preoccupied (especially with the baby).

Yet Elsa had the impression that love constituted more than logic and security. Anna loved passionately, that was for certain. And while it had once compromised her safety, her second look at love was making her the happiest she'd ever been in her life. Elsa knew that while Duke Rolfe was offering a lifetime of security, he could not offer her passion.

"Well, Duke Rolfe...perhaps I could, well….maybe I could-"

She never finished her sentence. From out of absolutely nowhere, she felt the sensation of being shoved to the ground, followed by the holler of a surprised Duke Rolfe.

"HIGHNESS! LOOK OUT!"

She hit the ground with enough force to cause a great pain to shoot up from her elbow where she'd landed on the cobblestone. In the brief second it had taken her to fall, Duke Rolfe had drawn his sword and moved between her and what appeared to be a young man wearing black. Guards swarmed on the spot. Elsa was still unaware of what was happening.

Seconds rolled by, and Elsa was still being kept on the ground behind the Duke. The struggle only went on for half a minute or less, but the sudden onslaught of sensory chaos was overwhelming and caused the time to stretch out for much boy in black was wrestled to the ground by the guards, and the Queen saw one of said guards wrench a large dagger out of the boy's hand.

"I was paid to do it!" the boy was shouting now. "I was hired! I need the money for my mother!"

Only after the boy was taken into the palace did the Duke turn to offer a helping hand to Elsa, still bewildered on the ground.

"Please accept my apologies, Highness," the Duke insisted, sheathing his sword. "I saw him leap out, and it was my instinct to put you out of harm's way."

"What just happened?" she asked frantically, waving the Duke's extended hand away and instead struggling to her feet herself while clutching her shattered elbow.

"I believe it was...an assassin, Highness," the Duke replied rather bluntly.

* * *

Indeed, it had been a hired assassin bent on murdering the Queen.

Elsa was briefed in her study while being tended to by a doctor on what had actually transpired. The boy in black had been hired by a man to stab Elsa to death,and he had been hiding in a briar for hours, waiting for the woman to come along. They were unsure of how he'd slipped past security into the palace, but it was possible he'd snuck in through the chaos surrounding the diplomatic visits, the wedding, and the trial proceedings. As of that evening, he had refused to give up the name of his employer, although several members of the High Counsel were insisting upon a warrant to go search the home of the recently-deposed Sir Anderssen.

"Majesty, your powers may be able to heal your arm faster than a common man's body. Keep it in this sling for now, and I will follow up with you daily," the doctor insisted. Elsa thanked him and had Kai give him a small pouch of gold for his work.

Duke Rolfe had never left her side throughout the ordeal. Kai, in the meantime, had dispatched a missive to bring Anna and Kristoff out from their woodland retreat.

"Nothing ever gives," Elsa moaned softly after the doctor had left. "I supposed this was meant for me when I was born first to a King."

Duke Rolfe shook his head. "No one deserves what you go through."

"Thank you for saving me," Elsa replied. "I didn't even see the assassin approach. He might have gotten to me."

Duke Rolfe gave a subtle nod of his head. "It is my duty to see to your health, but also my pleasure. I will not deny it anymore, especially after the threat to your life today…"

He then took her hand in his, looking the Queen in the eye and speaking with intent. "I was not planning to be so forward with you, but I desire you very much. I feel close to you even after so short a time. I feel that, perhaps, our match is not only a benefit to our kingdoms, but our destiny."

Elsa didn't know what to say. Why was he so motivated at this time? She imagined that after such a dangerous attack that the Duke would feel more compelled to give her space and time to recover from the physical and mental wounds that presently made her vulnerable.

"Duke, I am once again flattered by your confession," she admitted. "However, I'm not sure how to respond."

"Please allow me to show you Moravia," he begged. "You need the time away now more than ever. That betrayer from the south can wait a little longer to have justice done to him. You are more important than he will ever be."

Betrayer from the south? Hans. The very mention of him only added another layer to the melange of confusion swimming in Elsa's brain. Before the image of Hans could even fully appear, Elsa moved quickly to stop it.

"Yes, I will go with you at the end of the week," she agreed. "Your fleet will go onward to its' destination to the East, and your ship will take us to Moravia."

The Duke gently kissed the back of the hand he was holding. "I have been made the happiest man in the world, Highness."

"Now, if you please, I could use some rest," Elsa implored. The Duke got to his feet and went to the door without another word, but he reconsidered this and turned toward her again in the doorway.

"If I may be so bold as to make one more confession?" he asked.

"Of course," Elsa replied, nodding for him to continue.

"Moravia traditionally does not trade with the East until the spring," he said. "I arranged for all of this so that I had an excuse to come and visit you." With that, he slipped out of the room before Elsa could respond.

She didn't understand why the confession was enough to trigger a wave of nausea deep in her stomach, but it was enough to force Elsa to lie down until the sickness passed. By the time she felt well enough to get to her feet and make her way to her bedroom, the room was covered in a thin layer of snow.


End file.
